Unsuspecting but Tempting Offer
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: "you have no shame do you mutt, you have the nerve to tell me that it wasn't like it looked." She began to glow a very deadly blood red "You have the nerve to look me in the eyes and tell me your going in and out of that pile of dirt" Characters are OC
1. Your words are worthless to me

Your words have lost all meaning to me!

"No Inuyasha!" A very enraged miko spat "you have no damn shame do you mutt, you have the nerve to tell me that it wasn't like it looked." She began to glow a very deadly blood red "You have the balls to look me in the eyes and tell me your puppy dick wasn't shoved in and out that pile of dirt, tell me Inuyasha how the hell to fuck dirt huh? Does the roughness feel good, do you get turned on by death and corpse, is that what you want?" she taunted staring him dead on daring him to lie

"Kagome please let me explain" a dumbasss Hanyou pleaded

"Okay" she said calmly but still glowing as deadly as ever. "Humor me and lie your way outta dis one." She demanded cant wait to hear the bull that comes out

"Uh… well you see" he gulped cant even trying to come up with an excuse.

'_He's as good as dead, what a fool'_ a very unsympathetic audience thought looking at foolish friend dig his own grave. Unknown them, another pair of blood red enraged eyes saw and heard everything.

***A little earlier***

It was around 7 a.m. in the feudal era. Everyone was asleep and resting quite well. Two pairs of eyes opened feeling the presence of another. Inuyasha was too caught up to notice that not only did Kagome sense it at well but so did the others. In a blink of an eye he followed the soul collectors he new all too well. Kagome decided to follow along, she refused to get angry over something see didn't see for herself and jump to conclusions like she did when she was 15.

A well built and much matured 18 year old Kagome got up and went on a little hunt as well. She took her bows and arrows just in case and went towards their little meeting sight.

'_That bastards gonna die sooner then he thinks, stupid baka.' _Their friends thought simultaneously.

The beautiful long legged miko with beautiful jet black shiny locks that past here waist and stood 5'5 disguised her presence and went on her way. What she saw made infuriated her to no lengths. Their in an open clearing were her supposed love and his past mistake, it took everything to not send them both to the 7 pits of hell right there and then.

"Inuyasha" the clay bitch said lovingly "I love you and I can't wait for the day we become one" she said laying her head on his chest while he embraced her

"Neither can I Kikiyuo, the minute Naraku is dead I will take you as my mate." He admitted pulling her into a long passionate kiss. He laid her down on the soft green grass, using his demonic speed, they were both naked as the day were released from their mothers womb. He thrusted into her core with her screaming his name, oblivious to the fact with two pairs of blood red eyes staring down at them disgusted.

She refused to shed anymore tears to the worthless piece of trash known as her so called 'best friend'. She left her perch in the trees unannounced and walked back towards the camp, she said nothing when she was bombarded with questions. She only sat their quietly on a log legs crossed with on arm laying lazily across her lap and her head her chin resting on her knuckles staring into the path the Hanyou will soon enough come through. Her friends knew all to well to leave the woman alone in this state. An hour later a good as dead Hanyou came into the clearing where they camped. He was face to face with a way to calm Kagome, in blink of an eye she threw an energy ball at him, he barely dodged the attack as he jumped into the trees.

"What the hell Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you?" a livid half demon said landing gracefully yelled. Her expression didn't change. She had an icy cold expression that does Sesshomaru proud.

Everyone was staring wide eyed at what they just witnessed.

'_What the hell did that ass do this time'_ they thought way to shocked but still entranced

Kagome remained silent while she stood up.

"How did it feel half breed" her voice held no emotion and was cold as ever "did it feel good fucking dirt and bones, aren't you afraid that when you thrusted into her she might collapse instantly, or writher into mud once you have released into her" she taunted glowing red but keeping her emotions in check

They all just stared wide eyed in shock and disbelief.

'_SHIT'_ he cursed inwardly

'_WHAT THE FUCK'_ 4 pairs of eyes thought with eyes bigger then saucers.

"Tell me Inuyasha" Kagome said unfazed by his expression "explain to me how can live knowing that you are turned on like a school boy by a piece of rotting corpse, is that what gets you off you sick piece of filth. I always thought in that little body of yours you hold some honor and dignity but it looks as if I gave you too much credit. Too bad I didn't meet your brother first." She taunted knowing how to push him over the edge.

"Yeah so he hates humans and would not hesitate to kill me on sight but at least it will be honorable I know where I stand, but who can ever resist Lord Sesshomaru. He's everything that a real woman wants in a man. He has honor he is loyal and trustworthy, he doesn't pussy foot around, he's strong fearless and is feared by all. He is very welled built and has a face that will make a woman melt into putty. He's gorgeous with hair as long and silky like that of a god. Who wouldn't want that." She said loving every bit of his expression, he was furious.

"Why so angry Inu?" she said in an innocent voice "you cant be jealous, but then again you are everything he's not a low down dirty coward who has to sneak around to get pleasure from a pile of bones. You have no boundaries do you Inuyasha, one minute you say you want me as a mate the next you go fuck her and tell her the same." She said with emotionless face returning.

"Come on Inuyasha speak" she said "Are angry because of your betrayal or because you got caught. SPEAK HALF BREED" she ordered

Everyone was at a lost for words for Kagomes' words. They didn't know what to say, she way out of reach for any comfort they would have tried to give, but a pair of gold eyes looked at the whole and couldn't be more proud.

'_So the miko thinks that well of this Sesshomaru, very well'_ he thought

"K-Kagome wha…" the Hanyou finally spoke

***Back to present***

"Just what I thought" she said. She let out a dark laugh that would make the spider flinch. "I suggest we find the rest of the shards and kill that spider, but be warned Inuyasha" she said with an ice cold voice "you would do well to keep your distance, if you so as much breathe my name I will purify your ass to the fiery pits of hell myself that awaits you and your un holy disgrace. Heed my warning half breed for I do not repeat myself"

Coming down from his shock he finally spoke

"Kagome you can't be serious, I vowed to be your protector and dammit I will see that through." He yelled

"Protector" she said bitterly. "Do you even know what that word means, half breed, how many times have you a banded me over the years to fend for myself. Inuyasha with a protector like you I might as well give myself to Naraku as he decides my fate."

He went paled after that, he didn't know what to say to get her back.

"Kagome please don't say that I love y-" he was cut off as he saw her aim an arrow at him

"I dare you to finish that sentence half breed. And as for my protection, I can fend for myself. I can easily destroy my so called protector. You truly are a fool to think that I would come back because you claim to love me"

She let out a ghostly laugh giving everyone the chills, even Sesshomaru who kept his presence unknown in a tree felt uneasy.

"You truly are pathetic Inuyasha for you have neither loyalty nor shame, I feel sorry for Kikiyuo honestly. She is looking towards a future with a dog who can't keep it in his pants for more then 5 minutes." She turned serious "take note of my warning for I will not be sympathetic" she walked off into the words. He was left alone with four pairs of enraged auras shooting at him all at once. He didn't dare look back instead he took off into the trees to a place unknown.


	2. Unsuspecting but Tempting offer

An unsuspected but exciting offer

Lord Sesshomaru had long gone in search for his feisty little miko. Inuyasha had not dared go back to camp as of yet, he already knew what waiting for him, instead he went deep into the woods to think as he sat high up perched in a tree.

'_I truly am a fool to choose a pile of clay over Kagome'_ he thought sadly _'this was just a big mistake, I don't even love Kikiyuo the way I love Kagome, damn it I always fuck up a good thing'_ he thought bitterly.

When he finally found her, he couldn't help but feel hypnotized. She has the voice of an angel maybe even better and more angelic. He kept watch over unsuspecting miko whom defrosted his heart long ago. Her voice was soft and beautiful, she was beautiful.

Me Myself and I

That's all I got in the end

That's what I found out

And it ain't no need to cry

I took a vow that from now on

I'm gonna be my own best friend

Me Myself and I

That's all I got in the end

That's what I found out

And it ain't no need to cry

I took a vow that from now on

I'm gonna be my own best friend

So controlling, you said that you love me

But you don't

Your family told me one day

I would see it on my own

Next thing you know I'm dealing

With your 3 kids in my home

Love is so blind

It feels right when it's wrong

Now that it's over

Stop calling me

Come pick up your clothes

Ain't no need to front to front like you're still with me

When she ended he made his presence known and came out of hiding.

"What honor do I have being in the presence as one such as you Lord Sesshomaru" she said not even looking at him while she sat their looking up into the sky.

"Lower your barrier Miko, I have come to simply speak with you" he said softly

"As you wish my lord, what is that you wish to speak to me about?" she said lowering barrier allowing him to sit next to her.

"Why is that you're aura is so sad, normally when I see you, you remind me of Rin, so happy and care free." He said as if he had no clue

"It is nothing I wish to trouble you with my lord for it is something that is not even worth mentioning" she said in a emotionless but soft voice

"Humor me" was all he said

She gave a sigh in defeat knowing that when he gets curious he will get answers one way or another.

"That half breed, what else? It seems he has very little loyalty. He promised to make me his but found him rutting with dead miko" she with a shiver of disgust "but I refuse to shed any tears about it, I have lost all faith and emotion towards the baka, I have cried many years over him but that ends now. He is not even worth the time to scrape filth off the bottom of my shoe" she spoke nothing but the truth. This pleased the lord to know end but kept his composure.

"It seems the half breed has once again brought shame to the family blood. He is a bigger idiot than I thought to choose a corpse over a living and beautiful miko such as yourself" he admitted side glancing at her. He was pleased that he made her blush a beautiful pink and smile, even if it was a small almost unnoticeable one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Thank my lord, but please excuse me, I must head back to camp for my friends will worry and my son is probably scared to death about my where abouts by now" she let out a small happy laugh at the thought of Shippo over exaggerating while looking up at the night sky.

"Miko" he called out before she was out of sight. She turned around for him to finish

"I wish to travel with you and your companions to end the spiders' life, for we both will meet up again so we might as well work together to get it done faster" he explained

She stood there a thought for a second. This could be entertaining, especially when Inuyasha finds out.

"I have no objections to your proposal, but I do not want to make this decision with out my friends and son, for if they feel uncomfortable this mission will take even longer then necessary, but seeing that you mean us no harm then I don't see why they would vote against it" she explained.

"Please follow me so we may meet up with the others" he nodded in agreement to both counts and walked side by side in a comfortable silence.

'_Getting the miko to be mine might be easier than I thought, but then again she submits to man… no matter I should find it quite amusing '_he smirked inwardly at how everything is falling into place.

About an hour later Kagome was attacked by a lovable ball of orange fur.

"KAGAOME ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU'RE NOT HURT ARE YOU? PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US BECAUSE OFINUYASHAS' STUPIDITY?" He was babbling so much he didn't notice the intimidating inuyoukai standing behind her.

"Shippo please calm down" she soothed by wiping the tears away while she cradled him "I just went out for a walk and I will never leave you or any of you especially because of the baka I love you all too much to let him chase me away" this made the little kit feel at peace once again.

'_She would make a wonderful mother for Rin and our pups' _he thought wickedly already thinking of rutting her with no end

"Uh, lady Kagome" Miroku said breaking the silence. She looked up to her perverted brotherly figure "Uh what is Lord Sesshomaru doing here?" he asked a little uneasy

"Oh yeah sorry, he found me after I left and we talked for awhile" she explained "He wanted to know if we could travel together to kill Naraku, I saw now objection because he said he meant no harm to us but I felt like this should be a group decision, so all that's left is for you, Sango, and Shippo to vote" she said walking away sitting on a log with Shippo still in her arms.

There was a silence going through the clearing. Not even crickets dared to make a sound with all this tension.

"Ah well" Sango started "If Kagome trusts you enough to be with our group with out ill intensions then I'm for it" she said with a small smile.

"I trust both Lady Kagome and My Dear Sango greatly" he said making the slayer blush "Since they see it as a good idea who am I to go against it" he said with a friendly smile.

"I agree with mama" Shippo said smiling from ear to ear making Kagome giggle at his innocent antics

"Well Lord Sesshomaru" he looked over to Kagome "It looks like its unanimous, welcome to the group" she said with a small smile

"Uh what about Inuyasha Kagome?" Sango asked

Kagome just gave a wicked smirk "What about him, he is clearly out voted and if he wants to protest and get himself killed by his half brother than so be it, I will not come between family affairs that does not concern me" she ended with a small dark laugh getting into her sleeping bag with Shippo

'_This miko will defiantly be a fun mate to have' _he thought with a devious smirk

"Good night every one" she said with anticipation not being able to wait to see the hanyous' expression

"Good night Kagome" they said with the exception of Sesshomaru whom simply 'hn' like always.


	3. New group Member and an Angry Hanyou

The new group member and a very angry Hanyou

As predicted, everyone was woken up by an enraged hanyou when he spotted his brother.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru" he demanded grabbing Tetsuiga from its sheath

"Silence yourself half breed unless you want to awaken every demon within hearing range"

"Shut the hell up you bastard now answer me, what the hell are you doing here" This time Kagome answered

"What does it look like Inuyasha" she said with some amusement in her voice loving his reaction "He is part of the group to help destroy Naraku"

Furious couldn't even begin to describe his reaction. He was way past livid and beyond.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN PART OF THE GROUP, WHY WASN'T I TOLD ABOUT THIS?" he screamed at her. She was unfazed

"What are you talking about, I just informed you didn't I" she said with innocently

'_I love her so much'_ Sesshomaru thought looking at her but with his usually I do not care face

The others just watched as she pissed him off to no end. Deep down, they too was finding this amusing

"YOU BITCH, DON'T YOU DARE GO AROUND INVITING PEOPLE INTO MY GROUP WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, OF ALL PEOPLE YOU INVITED HIM, THE SAME BASTARD WHO'S BEEN TRYING TO KILL YOU JUST TO PISS ME OFF. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT I SWEAR YOU DON'T EVEN THINK SOMETIMES, KIKIYOU—"he was cut short with an arrow missing him by a few centimeters. They turned to see that it was indeed Kagome who shot the arrow. Sesshomaru was on the verge of killing his half brother for the way he was talking to her.

"I dare you to finish that sentence" she snarled in a low ice cold tone with another arrow being aimed at him directly "I. This was a group decision 2. Even if you were here then you would still have been out voted 3. He's only here to help defeat Naraku, which in my opinion is great. The faster we kill the insect the better. I thought you will be happy Inu" she began to taunt him "I thought you wanted Naraku dead so you can become Kikiyuos' mate, or did I hear wrong the last time you were with her. The faster he dies the faster you can leave. So in my eyes, this is a win for the both of us." She lowered her arrow.

"And 4. If you continue to compare me to that thing, you will be in hell faster then planned" she warned picking up Shippo.

"How about some breakfast" she said cheerfully

Anime Sweat drop…. _'She definitely switches moods quickly'_ Sesshomaru thought a bit amused by the display

"YAY" Shippo cheered. Everyone just nodded wide eyed after this morning's event.

After breakfast they began to pack and Inuyasha calmed down immensely he needed to talk to Kagome and fast.

"Kagome" he asked softly "May I speak with you please"

"Sure Inuyasha, what about" she said not really caring.

"In private" he said softly not giving her time to answer as he walked off

Everyone just stood looking at where the two were moments ago. Sesshomaru didn't like this one bit. He masked his presence and scent and took off in his orb in the direction of his miko.

"What is this about Inuyasha" she asked

"Why? Why did you let him in the group without even thinking of my reaction? Are you that angry with me that you would let my enemy into the group?" he said straight forward staring her dead on

She let out a sigh. "Like I said before, the sooner Naraku is gone the better and Sesshomaru means no harm to any of us, you know he wants Naraku dead just as bad as any of us and it did make sense. We are always running in to him when looking for the shards so we might as well travel together and get it over with." She explained. She spoke nothing but the truth.

"Did you mean it? Everything you said that day about him being everything I am not" he asked quietly with his head down not wanting to look her in the eyes fearing the worse

"Yes I did." She said casually "I will admit it was a harsh way for it to come out but the truth nonetheless" she looked back towards the direction of the camp "Are we done here cause we should really get moving" she began to walk away. Inuyasha just stood there actually glad she left if not she would see him at his most vulnerable as a single tear slipped down his cheek.

"What have I done?" he asked himself sadly. He wiped the tear away angrily

"No" he said determined "I will not let you escape me so easily Kagome, I admit what I did was wrong and unforgivable but I am not the one to give up. I will destroy all ties I have with Kikiyuo and get you back. The only thing I owe her is Narakus' head." He said with ambition.

That did not sit well with the demon lord who witnessed the entire thing.

'_You will not take what isn't yours half breed or you will die at my hands'_ he inwardly growled menacingly with his eyes flashing red.

It was quiet as the group resumed their journey. The air was filled with so much tension you can actually feel it pushing down on your shoulders. It was quite suffocating.

"Kagome" Sango said hoping to relieve some this uneasiness

"Yes Sango" she said looking at her sister

"Are you still angry with Inuyasha" she whispered so no one else would hear "I mean are your feelings for him truly disappeared?"

"Yes they have Sango" she answered just as low voiced as her "I meant it, I'm tired of wasting my time and feelings on a lost cause. I just don't have the energy or patience for him any more but I do wish them happiness wherever they decide to go." She admitted

None of this went unknown to the Inuyoukai who was listening to every word. He was pleased at how she has grown and matured over the years. The foolish hanyou no longer held her heart so this just makes things all for the better for him….

His thought were cut sort when she stopped so suddenly.

"I am not in the mood for this" she groaned

"What ails you miko?" he asked. Inuyasha answered before she could

"Kouga" he growled irritated with the wolf stench hitting his nose

"What about the wolf prince that makes you uneasy"

"He's in love with me even after I said I don't feel the same"

'_So it looks like this maybe a tournament for the mikos' heart…. Very well I always get what I want'_ he thought as a whirlwind came closer to Kagome. He stepped in front of his small miko protectively refusing Kouga the privilege to speak to what is his.

"How's my w—" he was cut noticing that someone stood between him and his woman

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru, but if you don't mind I would like to greet my woman" Kouga said sounding like a true prince

"No" he said simply. By know they just looked stunned by his sudden possessiveness over Kagome. Even Kagome was for a lost of words.

"Excuse me" Kouga said not liking how protective he is towards his woman

"You heard me the first time wolf, I do not repeat myself" Sesshomaru said with little emotion.

"With all due respect Lord Sesshomaru but why are you standing between me and my Kagome, no better question why do you care she is a human, a race that we all know all too well you do not take kindly too." Kouga said demanding to know what the hell is going on

"It has come to this one's attention that Kagome is NOT your woman even after she has told you many times before this, as for your second question" he allowed a wicked smirk to grow on to his lips. This made everyone feel uneasy knowing he only does that when someone is about to die at his hands.

"She is mine" he said bluntly. They all just stared wide eyed stunned and shocked beyond words. No way did the Great Killing Perfection admit he has feelings for Kagome, a HUMAN at that.

Silence went through the clearing as a tumble weed rolled by. All that could be heard were the growling of an angry hanyou and an outraged wolf prince.

"Who the hell said you can place a claim on her, she's HUMAN why do you interfere" Kouga growled in a low but audible deadly voice.

"You will _NEVER _have my Kagome" Inuyasha snarled. Both demons eyes were blinking red. Sesshomaru remained unfazed. He could easily kill them both.

"MOMMY WAKE UP" Shippos' desperate cries brought them back to reality.


	4. What was lost is now found

What was once lost is now found

Kagome fainted. All this was way too much for her

"DAMN IT" Sango snarled "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE THREE OF YOU. KOUGA" she pointed towards the wolf "SHE DOES NOT WANT YOU, INUYASHA YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE LONG AGO, AND YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE BY RUTTING THAT DEAD SLUT THE OTHER NIGHT YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO KAGOME WHAT SO EVER, AND LORD SESSHOMARU" she turned towards the demon in question "SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE CLAIM ON HER… THE ONLY THING I SEE ARE 3 BAKAS WHO THINK KAGOME IS YOUR PROPERTY TO DO WITH AS YOU PLEASE, HAVE EITHER ONE OF YOU EVEN CONSIDERED WHAT THE HELL IT IS SHE WANTS… SHE IS NO ONES OBJECT AND I WILL DIE FIRST BEFORE I LET YOU OR ANY ONE CAUSE HER MORE PAIN"

The 3 just stood their stunned at the sudden outburst. What the hell? She hardly ever raises her voice at anyone. They looked towards Sesshomaru, too see that he was angry but kept his composure.

'_**Mate'**_ his demon growled _**'we upset mate must take care of mate must get forgiveness'**_

'_Yes you are right but not right now, she will truly hate us if we were to harm her sister for her insolence'_

"…"

He took off into his orb.

After about an hour Kagome began to wake up in a warm loving embrace. She looked up to see Miroku smiling down at her.

"We are glad to see you awake sister, you gave us quite a scare when you passed out" he said softly.

"Miroku what happened" she asked a little groggy

"Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha were all fighting over you then you passed out" he said with an irritated sigh

"They're idiots" she laughed a little

"Yes they are" he looked towards Sango "Sango wake up. Kagomes up" Sangos' eyes snapped open

"Kagome are you okay, you're not hurt are you?"

"Sango I'm okay, I'm sorry for making you worry"

"Do not start Kagome" Miroku said seriously. He hated it when she blamed herself for no reason at all. She did nothing wrong

"You did nothing Kagome, those bakas just need to use their damn brains that Kami graced them with." Sango said

"Mama you're awake" Shippo said waking up from her lap

"I'm sorry to have worried you Shippo, but I'm okay really" she said to reassure him

"Okay" he said happily hugging her soft chest falling back to sleep.

"I'm okay guys I promise" she said getting off of Mirokus' lap.

"I'm going for a walk and I promise I won't go far so please do not worry okay, I'll be taking my bows and arrows." She put Shippo next to Kilala in her sleeping bag and grabbed her arrows and bow.

"I'll be back in a bit" she said walking off

"What the hell did those idiots think they were doing treating her like a piece of land?" Sango sighed and went her sleeping bag with Miroku following behind.

**Meanwhile….**

"What do you want" she said not even looking towards them. She already knew who it was

"I'm sorry" they said sadly but with sincerely. She turned to look at them

"We didn't mean to cause you any distress Kagome really" Kouga pleaded

"Yeah, I just guess hearing that Sesshomaru was after you as well I lost it" Inuyasha admitted

_**Silence…. Silence…. Soft blowing Wind….Cricket…Silence **_

She let out a soft sigh.

"It's okay you guys really, I forgive you" she said happily but softly. "But I would like some time alone, I'll be okay I promise, I'll even put up barrier that can only come down if I allow it" she said hoping they will go willingly. They both knew how her powers grew immensely over the years so they didn't worry too much.

They nodded in agreement and took off back towards camp.

"I know you're still there" she said

"How"

"A feeling I guess, but I knew you were their long enough to witness that"

"Hn" was all he said "Lower your barrier Kagome" she did with out a second thought

"This one apologizes for his behavior earlier" he said softly as he sat next to her

"It's okay really, I'm fine no harm done"

"How is it that you forgave us so easily?"

"My mother always taught me that there was no point in holding grudges, for they only serve in making you bitter in life" she explained

"Hn, sounds like a smart woman"

"She is" she turned to face him completely "Why are you really here Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked remembering earlier.

"You" he admitted with longing in his eyes as he faced her

"Me? Why"

"I want the honor to court you and claim you as my life mate, I have been interested in you for a long time now Kagome, I know more than you think because I have been watching" he admitted

_**Silence…..**_

He smirked arrogantly at the pink blush taking over her cheeks.

"Yes you are human" he continued "but I do not care. You are beautiful, kind hearted, loving, and you will make a great mother by how you treat your kit. You have much power so I know that if I am not there for some reason I can count on you to take care of our pups. You are stubborn, pig headed and submit to no ones whim and I love that about you" he said never once breaking eye contact

'_Pups,… Love,… our? What the hell is going on here?' _she though frantically. She was brought from her thoughts by his voice

"Kagome, I wish to court you, do you accept?" he asked with his face way closer than before.

"I…I…um" she stuttered with cute crimson face

"Just say yes love" he whispered brushing his lips across hers

"Y-y-yes" she stuttered resembling a cherry which amused Sesshomaru to no end

"Good, for I will not have accepted anything less." He closed what little gap that was already between them by pressing his lips on to hers. He pulled her into his lap holding her around her waist possessively with his only arm. Kagome had her hand cupping his cheek as her thumb went into small circular motions. He other hand was for some reason pressed against the nob where his left arm once was. They pulled apart quickly as something started to glow. Something was happening to Sesshomaru, something began to grow.

Kagome gasped when she saw his once severed arm grow back

"Oh My God, did I do that" she asked disbelievingly.

"It seems you are more powerful then I thought" he said with joy hidden in his voice.

"Thank you love" he said nuzzling her cheek

"I—"she was cut off when she was pulled into hungry but passionate kissed. His right arm stayed wrapped around her waist as for his left hand, it found its way rubbing her soft bare creamy thigh. He wasn't going to go any further then that… Yet

'_She will need proper clothing.., no one is to so much of her but _me' he thought deepening the kiss

After about an hour the two headed toward their camp hand-in-hand. Sesshomaru absolutely refused to let her go. He could care less about her friends shocked expression once they saw them.

As predicted, gasps and growls were heard through out the camp grounds when they came into view. Sesshomaru kept is stoic ice composure as Kagome just blushed a pretty pink while keeping eye contact with her friends.

"What the hell is going on and how the hell did you get that arm back" Inuyasha demanded once he caught view of the two holding hands.

"Sesshomaru's courting me and I restored his arm, but not sure how" Kagome admitted with her face turning a bright red but still smiled nonetheless

_**Chirp…. Chirp….GRRRRR**_

"Courting" Inuyasha snarled, eyes flashing red

"Yes half breed, I am courting her so you would do well to keep your distance" he warned as he put Kagome behind him

"You bastard, you will not take what is mine" he made a move to pounce on the lord.

Sesshomaru jumped in the air to counter his attack and side kicked him sending him flying through a few trees, but that didn't stop him. He came back with vengeance on the brain.

"You will not go near to what belongs to I half breed" Sesshomaru growled, nothing but anger in those red eyes

"She ain't yours ice dick" Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsuiga "Adamant barrage" he swung his sword with thousands of diamonds shooting out but he dodged. In a blink of an eye he had the hanyou by the throat pinned against a tree

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" they two demons came out their rage by the sound of the woman they love screaming

"Kagome!" her friends rushed to her side. The two Inu demons just stared stunned

'_What the hell did I just do?'_ Inuyasha thought ashamed

When her friends came to her aide, they saw she was okay, not wanting to be hit she put up a barrier to block the deadly blows but a small one got through and scraped her leg badly but not to badly.

"Kagome are you okay" Sango asked overly concerned. The two Inu demons got out of their shocked state and rushed over to her

"Kag—" Inuyasha said

"Don't, just leave me alone" She whispered but serious. He didn't dare upset her more in fear of loosing her completely.

"Come on Kagome, let me help you clean up your wound" he offered not in the mood to see the ones who dared to harm the person he saw as a sister if not mate

"Thank you Kouga" she said softly. He picked her up bridal style and made a dash towards a near by river.

"Well Baka" Miroku said pissed but kept his composure "Congratulations" if looks can kill_… Damn_ "you killed her emotionally, so I guess you were trying to finish the job huh, what one dead corpse ain't good enough but you need two, you'll be lucky if she spares you a pity glance" he walked off fuming with a pissed slayer and worried kit behind. The two dropped their heads in shame at their actions.

"STAY AWAY FROM WHAT BELONGS TO I HALF BREED" he snarled menacingly. He went off in the woods for a while to cool off

'_God what is wrong with me?'_ he thought ready to die

_**Meanwhile…..**_

"Are you sure you're okay, you don't feel any pain do you Kagome?" he asked wishing she'll stop standing on her injured leg

"Yes Kouga I promise I'm fine, I used my powers to heal it so its all better, like it never happened" she answered sweetly

"Okay if you're sure…. Kagome can I ask you question"

"Sure go ahead"

"Why didn't you ever give me a chance" he asked still sad hearing about her and Sesshomaru, and the fact that she smelt like him a little didn't help

"I'm sorry Kouga" she said genuinely "It's just that I never felt that way about you, I do love you but in the way I would love a brother but don't let one person ruin your self-esteem. If you were able to pass through the well or was from a my side I know a lot of girls that would drop at your feet." She said hoping to cheer him up, but it was the truth. She told her friends about him and they were in awe

"Well" he said with that toothy smirk "you can't blame them, I'm strong, gorgeous and loyal" he said as arrogant as ever

"There's the Kouga I know" she giggled.

"Wait, of all people why did you allow Lord Sesshomaru to court you?" he asked getting serious

"Well" she thought "I'm not sure. I mean he's not as heartless as peoples seem to think. He cares and protects the ones he hold close by the way he protects Rin. Just letting Rin hang around him all the time says that he doesn't hate all humans so he isn't that heartless. He's loyal, protective, always tells the truth no matter how much you may not want to hear it and more" she sighed happily looking up at the sky

"So why not give him a chance" she said looking at her wolf friend

"Well Kagome it looks like you made you're decision, but I'll be happy about it on one condition"

"What will that be" she asked curious knowing he wouldn't give her ultimatums

"You remain a sister to my pack even if we're not mated we all miss and care for you especially Ginta and Hakaku"

"Deal" she said happily giving him a hug

"Good lets head back" they made their way back to camp

_**Campsite…**_

"Kagome" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rushed over to her. Sesshomaru was faster and blocked her from Inuyashas' sight

"Get the hell out of the way Sesshomaru" he growled

"I believe you have caused enough harm to her as is" he growled back. Inuyasha just glared at him and leaned to the side.

"I'm so sorry I swear I didn't mean it, I would die rather than let you get hurt especially if I were the cause" Inuyasha pleaded

"That can be arranged" Sesshomaru muttered. Kagome just rolled her eyes with a small amused smile.

"It's okay, it wasn't intentional" she smiled at him then walked to comfort her son

_**Dawn….**_

"Kagome" Kouga came up

"Yes Kouga"

"I've made a decision and thought about it a long time, all night even and decided to marry and mate Ayame. She's beautiful, feisty, tough, and she isn't giving me an option" he laughed a little at the last part.

"That's great Kouga and I'm happy for the both of you" Kagome said sincerely and finally happy that he's going after the cute red head

'_She's always so kind hearted and forgiving, what the hell did I even see in Kikiyuo to even think she could compete with Kagome._' No way was he going to loose his best friend and love to the ice dick. No, but he will not interfere, not yet, he caused too much damage as is. With that thought he leaned back into his tree with an evil smirk. This did not go unnoticed to the taiyoukai.

'_It seems the half breed is scheming… it would do well for me to keep an eye on him and make sure he's far from my Kagome'_ he thought

"Hey Kagome are you up for a bath?" Sango asked "Sure just let me grab a few things, hey Shippo you want to come" "Sure mama" he said happily taking his place on her shoulder.

The three left for the near by springs, leaving behind an uncomfortable monk, scheming hanyou, cold taiyoukai, and bored ookami. Yeah nothing can go wrong there.

***In the springs***

"Tell me everything, I need details and now" Sango demanded happily

"Well it started after Inuyasha and Kouga came to me to apologize…"

***Campsite***

"So…" Miroku said hoping to break the silence "Lord Sesshomaru what made you want Kagome in the first place, yes she is an amazing woman anyone would be glad to take my sister for themselves but what made you want a human?" Miroku asked a little curious. By now all eyes were on the demon lord

"She intrigues me" that was all he was going to say. They knew it was a lost cause to question him farther.

"That reminds me" Kouga turned to Inuyasha "What the hell did you do to Kagome? She wasn't her usual cheerful self when I showed up"

"Key words mangy wolf _'when YOU showed up_'" Inuyasha shot back

"What the hell did you do?" he snarled eyes bleeding red with anger


	5. New edition

New Edition

***Springs***

"And when I touched his arm nob, it began to glow pink and his arm grew back" she finished her story

"Wow" was all the slayer had to say. She was speechless "Are you sure about this Kagome" she turned serious "Are sure about Sesshomaru, can you trust him with your heart and life"

"Yes Sango I am, I mean he never lies because he doesn't see the point in doing so and his eyes said nothing but the truth, besides I kinda always liked Sesshomaru a bit even when he was trying to kill me" she blushed heavily at what she just admitted. Sango found it cute and couldn't help but laugh

"Kagome you're 18 and still you blush like you're 15" she giggled

"Shut up Sango I do not" she said splashing water at her

"Yes you do mama" Shippo said innocently

"Traitors" she laughed and they were all pulled into a water fight

***Campsite***

"YOU'RE DEAD MUTT" an angry wolf prince snarled in hate

"BRING IT WOLF SHIT" Inuyasha snarled back

"What the hell is going on" two furious women yelled at the same time walking into the clearing

"It seems Kouga is trying to kill Inuyasha for what he did to you with Kikiyuo" Miroku explained

'_These bakas never learn'_ she thought angrily.

She did something no one saw coming. She cupped her hands together as if trying to drink water out of it and chanted a prayer. She blew softly into her palms and out came pink dust swirling around the fighting beasts. When the dust dispersed the two fell unconscious.

No one knew what the hell too say. Everything went quiet.

She turned to Sesshomaru "You were just enjoying them killing themselves weren't you?" she sighed shaking her head slowly.

"THAT WAS TOO COOL MAMA HOW DID YOU DO IT" Shippo cheered over excitedly.

"It was just a trick I learned a few years back, I got bored after I went running home after my fights with Inuyasha" she smiled towards her son.

She turned to Sesshomaru and whispered seductively in his ear so only he can here "I'm just full of surprises aren't I, but there's more to come love…. Way more" she walked away with an evil grin.

'_Damn that vixen'_ he growled inwardly trying to contain his excitement.

"What exactly did you do to them Kagome" Miroku said nudging the bodies with his foot

"Oh they'll be okay, they're just unconscious, but they will be up soon"

"What the hell happened?" Kouga said waking up groggily

"Kagome knocked you unconscious with her powers, it was so cool" Shippo said praising his mother

"What the hell Kagome" Inuyasha yelled getting up rubbing his throbbing head

"That was for being an idiot" she said

"Kouga" she said "what were you two doing fighting"

"That bastard deserve to die for his stupidity, I mean who the hell chooses a corpse over the living especially you, to me he just said that he rather love the dead then be with you and that did not go well with me, I mean the mutts' stupidity knows no boundaries" he growled getting irritated again.

"Thank You Kouga but it wasn't necessary because I do not care any more, those feelings for him are long gone so please no more fighting because of me" she asked with her puppy dog eyes

'_Damn it, I forgot about that cute ability, she will use it against me'_ Sesshomaru groaned inwardly

"As you wish Kagome" he said sadly "but can I ask a favor"

"Ummm sure Kouga"

"Can I travel with your pack"

_**Silence… Crickets…. Silence… Tumble weed… Wind blew softly**_

"FUCK NO" Inuyasha snarled

"Sit" Kagome said "Why Kouga"

"I mean why not, we all want Naraku and I want to kill Kagura for what she did to my brothers, and we always bump into each other so why not and I promise to keep my distance from the mutt"

_**Chirp… Chirp…. Chirp…**_

"Ummm well I don't make these decisions by myself so lets ask the others"

"Sango" Kagome asked "I'm okay with it" Sango answered

"Miroku"

"I will do whatever my beloved Sango wishes so I have no objections"

"Inuyasha, we all know how you feel so Sesshomaru"

"I do not care as long as he does not cross this Sesshomaru" he said iced cold

Sweat drop…. _'That's my Fluffy' _she giggled at the nickname

"Shippo"

"I'll go with whatever you decide mama"

"Kiss ass" the hanyou muttered but Kagome heard

"SIT" she said

"Looks like your in, welcome to the group Kouga"

The group packed and started their journey everything was going well.

Sesshomaru had Kagome with him in the back while Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo had the middle and Inuyasha with Kouga in the front. Suddenly her soul collectors came into view. Surprisingly Inuyasha didn't notice, he was too caught up in his thoughts.

"Hey mutt" Kouga growled "Your corpse is waiting for you" their eyes were trained on him

"What?" was his intelligent response. He looked up to see them they were right over his head waiting for him to follow

"Whatever" he continued on their path not even looking back. NOW they were confused. INUYASHA just DITCHED KIKIYOU.

"What the hell are you staring at" he asked a little irritated

"You do realized she's calling for you right" Sango said

"I'm not blind I just don't care anymore, besides we both know we never actually loved each other not even back then, the only thing I owe her is Narakus' head" he explained

'_So this is your game, very well half breed'_ Sesshomaru thought not taking his eyes of his brother.

"I think he's sick" Shippo said

They nodded in agreement

"I HEARD THAT RUNT"

He ran for cover towards Kagome

Everything was peaceful and they walked in comfortable silence with the occasional argument between Kouga and Inuyasha, but they all looked up at the sound of a squeal that even made Sesshomaru wince.

"Lord Sesshomaru" a little girl squealed climbing off the two headed dragon running towards her father. "Lord Sesshomaru Rin missed you so much" she said hugging on to his leg not wanting to let go.

"I have missed you as well" he softly petting her on the head. Everyone except Kagome was shocked at his kindness towards the little HUMAN girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru I apologize she seems to get away from me from time to time" the toad thing explained

"I thought I told you to watch her, you mean to tell me you can't even keep up with a human child" he said with his usual ice glare

"A-a million apologize my lord I will do better" Jaken bowed in respects

"See that you do" his voice was pure ice

"Lady Kagome" Rin screamed running into her arms

"Rin missed you so much? Did you miss Rin? Rin always thought about hoping to see you? Did you want to see Rin also? Rin missed you so much." She said in one breath making her turn a little red making Kagome giggle

"Yes Rin I missed you as well and I have thought of you I'm so happy to see you." Kagome said hugging her

"Rins' glad that ma- Rin means Lady Kagome missed her." She quickly ran out her arms leaving a wide eyed Kagome behind as he played with Shippo

"She wants to call me mama" Kagome whispered. She let out a small smile

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel warm inside when Kagome smiled knowing how Rin truly saw her.

"Indeed" he said pulling her towards him "You will make an excellent mother for her, Shippo, and _all of our pups to come_" he whispered suggestively with a husky voice that made you feel like putty.

He smirked at her red face and when he felt her shiver and became aroused ten fold.

'_Damn it her scent is overpowering' _he groaned inwardly trying to keep his member down. It didn't work well. He turned his back towards the others holding her against his hard chest.

She became even redder when she felt his excitement against her tummy, now she was really in trouble. He became painfully hard when her scent increased by a hundred if not more. He did everything in his power to keep a calm voice.

"Jaken! Keep an eye on Rin and Shippo, when we return and they are injured in anyway you will pay dearly" his voice was liquid death. Without another word the two flew off in his orb.

Kouga knew what was up, but didn't mind but Inuyasha was livid. His eyes flashing from red to amber back to red but he regained control and kept walking.

'_He will not win so easily he may have her now but in due time I will reclaim what belongs to me'_

"Hey why did mama and Lord Sesshomaru smell funny, it was the same smell my parents had when they wanted to be alone?" Shippo asked with pure innocence

Miroku snickered already knowing what's going on

"Well Shippo, Lord Sesshomaru had a hunger that only Kagome could fill" he chuckled only to be knocked out cold

"PERVERT, DON'T TELL HIM THAT" Sango screeched kicking him in the knee. She turned to the kids "It's something that only adults are suppose to do" Sango said sweetly.

'_Baka'_ Kouga thought looking at the unconscious body dragging it toward the others


	6. Mine

MINE!

It took all of his might to not rut her right their and then, but he knew better and controlled his urges. By the time they landed, they were in a secluded area surrounded by tall trees and wild flowers along with a hot springs. This is one of his private places to get away and relax. By the time they landed she looked up to see lust filled red eyes.

"Mine" he purred while picking her up holding her tight nuzzling her neck and grinding his shaft against her hot soaked core with her legs wrapped around him while being pressed against a tree.

"Oh god, S-Sesshomaru" she moaned out.

"Kagome love" he said in between kisses going down her neck. "We have been courting for 4 days" he looked her in the eyes with a serious expression "are you ready to become this ones one and only mate, for life"

***Flashback***

**~Night 1~**

Kagome decided that she wanted to try and please Sesshomaru for there first night of courting. He took her to a hot springs surrounded by rare white roses and red butterflies everywhere. The trees were so high and thick it was impossible to see from the skies or from the road, but he seems to know where all the best hot springs are.

"Sesshomaru" she said with her head down playing with her fingers. He looked down at her.

"I –I want to try and please you for our first night, I know it's the males duty to please their partner but I just wanted to try, please" she asked like a child.

It pleased him that she wanted to please him, who was he to object.

"Kagome" he took one claw finger bringing her head up to look at him. He gave her short but tender and loving kiss. "Who am I to deny you, it pleases this one that you would want to make him happy."

"R-really" she asked putting a tomato to shame

"Yes really" he whispered against her lips before claiming them with his.

"Okay" she said dreamily "please take off your haori and under shirt then lie down on your stomach" she blushed crimson with every word that left her mouth.

"I'm pleased already" he said with a perverted smirk while lying on his stomach resting his head on his arms.

She straddled his waist when she climbed on top of him and started at the shoulders. She gently massaged them. He let out a growl of approval. She massaged him for about 2 and half hours. He was so relaxed he fell asleep. She thought he looked so innocent in his sleep. She put up a barrier and wrapped one of his arms around her while lying next to him.

"Mine" he whispered in her ear flipping over so now he was on his back and she on his chest wrapped in his arms.

**~Night 2~**

Sesshomaru decided he was going to take charge. He wanted to groom her the way he would when they became mates. He took her to another hot springs where he washed her in every way.

He scrubbed her from head to toe and she did the same, he allowed her to wash his hair while they talked about where they're from and their families. He wasn't all that surprised to find out she was from the future. Her clothes were definitely not from his time. When Kagome would suggest they go before it gets too late he'll pull her into a hot sexy passion filled kissed where he refused to let her go and embraced her tight but not enough to hurt her. They ended up staying till dawn.

**~Night 3~**

They decided to just go to an open clearing that was surrounded with soft green grass and tall trees. Sesshomaru sat against a tree both knees facing the sky and her in between his legs laying comfortably against his chest and his arms wrapped lazily around her chest, though he will play with her plump breast from time to time earning a few giggles and playful swats to his 'cursed hand'. In her opinion he's been around Miroku too long. They sat there in a comfortable silence under the moon while they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**~Night 4~**

"Kagome" he whispered "Sing for me"

"W-What? Why" she was surprised at his request but extremely nervous that he wasn't joking because she never sung in front of anyone intentionally

"Because" he purred in her ear "I love that sweet angelic voice, and I want to hear it privately, a song that says how you feel." He explained nuzzling her neck

"I-I n-never sung for anyone before" she said face pink as I don't know what

"Please love, it will bring me great happiness if you did this for me" he kissed her softly

"O-Okay t-then" she slowly got up and backed away a little facing him but head down with a crimson blush

'She is not afraid of talking dirty to this one but fears singing in my presence…. You are a strange creature mate' he thought quite amused. He sat back against the tree with one leg laying straight and the other with his knee facing the sky.

If you want to love me like I'm a hot ride

Keep thanking of me doin what you like

So boy forget about the world for its gone be me and you tonight

I wanna make you beg for it then imma make you swallow your pride

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world….

Like I'm the only one in command

'Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only one…..

Want you to take me like a thief in the night

Hold like a pillow, make me feel right

Baby I'll tell you all the secrets that I'm keepin, you can come inside

"You were wonderful Kagome" he said pulling her into his lap

"Thank you" she said softly not daring to look at him with her crimson face. He made her face him. His lips hovered over hers.

"Do you know what your scent alone does to me love, and that song along with your beautiful voice sent me over the edge, do know what you do to me" he whispered in a sexy low voice

She blushed furiously feeling his hard dick rub against her.

"n-no but I may have a pretty good guess" she whispered shyly

He chuckled softly before he collided his lips on to hers. It was a hungry passionate hot kiss that blew her away. The two lovers stayed like that wrapped into each others loving arms.

***End Flashback***

"I love you Kagome and I'll be damned if I let you get away like Inuyasha did, I promise to always treat you with respect and protect you. I will love you the way you deserve and forever remain loyal, for no one has ever made me feel the way you do. I can't even see a future without you in it by my side ever since I've gotten to know you" he said looking her deep her eyes with nothing but love and sincerity in his

"Sesshomaru" she said happily "I'd be honored to be your mate for life" she said as he kissed away her tears of joy "I love you too"

He felt his heart soar at the 3 words he's been waiting to hear. He claimed her lips in a hungry passionate searing kiss. He's never been so happy in his life. How is it that a mere human female had this control over him, he didn't know but sure as hell didn't care. For this is the woman who controlled his heart and he will never give that privilege to any one else but her.


	7. You belong to me

You Belong To Me!

There they were both in their beautiful naked glory, not being able to take their eyes off each other.

'_She's gorgeous'_ he thought memorizing every keen detail of what will soon be his permanently. Her long shiny jet black hair was laid out beautifully beneath her. Her hypnotizing soft blue/ silvery eyes that is looking up at him with love and lust. Her beautiful soft creamy body with curves in all the right places. She had the perfect hips for child baring, and those legs. Those beautiful long soft legs that went for miles.

'_He truly is a God' _she thought looking up into those mind blowing amber eyes she loves so much. His body was all too perfect. His chest was hard and masculine. It was nothing like those body builders that had muscles practically coming out of their eye sockets, no his was perfect. It was hard well built smooth and hairless. The moon shining down on him only complemented him more. The light hitting perfectly showing the real silvery shine of his soft long silky mane. She could run her fingers through it all day everyday. His whole body was well built, not a trace of fat any where. No, it was all muscle.

"S-Sesshomaru, please d-don't do this" she moaned as he continued his attack on her big round plump breasts that fit perfectly well in his big strong hands

"Shhh, love" he said after taking her soft pink lips with his. "I will soon take the pain away" and with that he started kissing down her chin, to her throat to between the valley of her breast down to her stomach, coming across her naval he licked it softly and slowly, continuing until he reached his prize. She was hot and soaked just waiting for him.

He gently blew in making her arch he back in ecstasy.

Before she good say _'stop teasing'_ he plunged his long skilled tongue into her tasting the sweet nectar.

_'She tastes sweeter than honey'_ he thought taking it all in

"Oh god" she moaned, as if it were instincts she ground her hips forward

"You taste amazing my Kagome" he whispered hovering over her lips before claiming them.

"mmmm" she groaned as two fingers went into her core and plunged forward

"S-Sesshomaru, this is torture" she whimpered

"What do you want Kagome" he whispered "If you don't tell me what's wrong then I can not help you love"

"S-Sesshomaru i…"

"You what" he purred

"I…I wa-want you i-in me"

"What was that love, you have to speak up"

"I SAID I WANT YOU IN ME NOW" she moaned out loudly

"As you wish mate" he pulled out his hot soaked fingers and licked away the nectar "This" he said gently grabbing her pussy "This along with all it's tender sweet juices belongs to this Sesshomaru, no other man is to be near as I am or he will die instantly" he growled eyes bleeding red with love and lust

He slid in slowly "This will hurt love, but not for long" he plunged in. To cover her screams of pain he claimed her red swollen lips with his. Once the pain subsided he released her lips and caresses her thigh to soothe her.

"Sesshomaru, I want you now, please go faster and harder" she blushed at her request

The faces she makes when blushing only makes him harder and wants her even more.

"As you wish love" he smirked arrogantly. He thrusted full throttle

"Oh God Sesshomaru yes, please don't stop"

"Who do you belong to" his demon growled

"You"

"Who is you, scream my name now let all who is near hear whom it is you belong to" his beast demanded

"LORD SESSHOMARU"

"What are you miko"

"I…I" she panted

"WHAT ARE YOU" his inner demon roared

"IM YOUR BITCH"

"Good girl my little miko" he purred

"S-Sesshomaru i—"

"I know but not now, you will come with me"

"b—"

"No buts, wait for me love I will soon be there"

He plunged in and out 5 more times until they were both ready to explode

"SESSHOMARUUUUU"

"KAGOMEEEEE"

They both reached their climax. Their sweaty bodies were glistening in the moon light. He bent down and gave her demanding hot kiss, which left them panting for air. He kissed her from her shoulders to her neck then played with her ear.

"Sess (Yawn) homaru" she said tiredly

"No, no, love, I am far from down with you" he whispered in her ear. She laid there wide-eyed. Even though she couldn't see him, she could just picture him with that sexy but arrogant smirk

'_What the hell… we went 5 rounds, he tasted every inch of me'_ she thought blushing furiously

'_How is it that we've been at it all night and she still looks so innocent'_ he thought amused

_'What the hell is—'_ she stared up at him wide eyed when she figured out their was one position left

_'Has my vixen figured it out already'_ he smirked gone at her

"Y-you wouldn't , would you Sesshomaru" she panted

His only response was a devilish smirk. "I want _every_ part of you love" before she could blink she was one her hands a knees Inu doggy style

"OH DEAR KAMI SESSHOMARU" she screamed in pleasure as he thrusted into her without warning. He was leaning over her kissing neck and whispering sweet nothings into her hear like _'I love you and no other' 'I belong to you and you I' 'my heart and demon screams for you love'_

When they were at their next climax he bit into her neck making her his for all eternity and beyond

"I love you Sesshomaru" she panted as they both collapsed.

"And I you love, and I you" he pulled out slowly and took her into his arms with 1 of her legs in the middle of his and the other on top. He wrapped his tail around them along with his haori as he pulled her to him tighter and possessively. They both drifted off into blissful sleep.


	8. Copy Vs The Original

Copy vs. The Original: I Am The Ultimate Priestess

It was an hour till noon and the two lovers lay comfortably in each others arms.

'_He looks so adorable when he's sleeping'_ Kagome thought outlining his stripes softly and gently on his face with her finger.

"It's about time you got up" he smirked when she jumped in surprise "I was up about an hour ago" he said bringing her closer to his body. "Let us go to the springs and get cleaned up" he said lifting her up too her feet. He kissed her sweetly loving the feeling of her bare body against his.

"Sure" she said softly with a small smile but a light blush on her cheeks. The two walked towards the springs and went in too groom each other. Sesshomaru, feeling a little excited, decided to have a little fun.

He started to massage her womanhood with his shaft as her body was pressed against his. He nipped and licked her mating mark which only made him harder with pleasure as she moaned out his name. He had her against the edge of the springs with his arms on either side of her so she couldn't get away. He grinded hard against making her ache with want and need. Her arousal was his drug and he was high off her scent, his eyes became red with lust as he attacked her breast.

"Oh god Sesshomaru" she moaned out

'_So the horny beast is back'_ she thought wickedly _'Fine, I'll play your little game'_

She slid her hands down his chest smoothly all the way down in the water till she got hold of her prize. He groaned in excitement. She started to massage it up and down making his eyes blood red with lust.

"Miko" his demon growled "This is a very dangerous game you are playing" he said cracked

"Oh really" she whispered in his ear "Lets see if my love can keep up"

He immediately said "I warned you."

He had her in his arms in a hard demanding lust filled kissed. When they finally broke apart, he had her panting hard against his chest as her pressed his body against hers. Her chest rose with every effort she made trying to catch her breath making them crush against his chest.

"You were warned miko, now you must be punished" his beast growled playfully

"Do your worst master" she whispered sexily as she stroked his extremely harden length. Without another word, he plunged into her with her legs wrapped around his waist. He was enjoying the view of those plumb succulent breasts bouncing up and down as he repeatedly thrust into her. He soon took her lips with his as she moaned out in the kiss.

'_This miko is full of surprises, when that damn vermin is dead I will make her stay in our chambers as I unlock every secret she has to offer this Sesshomaru' _

"Oh God Sesshomaru don't stop, go faster" she begged as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Very well love" he picked up the pace going at an in human speed even for a demon. Kagome could hardly catch her breath as he made her Cum multiple times

"So… damn… tight" he groaned

"Se-Sesshomaru" she panted

"Cum with me koi" he demanded

"KAGOME"

"SESSHOMARU"

They screamed out in ecstasy as they reached their climax and he released hard inside her.

"You know" he panted with a mischievous glint in his eyes "This means we need another bath"

She smirked happily

"If you think you can handle it love" she said with that same glint in her eyes

The two spent 2 hours in the springs before deciding to get cleaned up. They came out and got dressed. They soon made their way to find the others, which wasn't hard because they could hear Inuyasha and Kouga going at.

"THAT'S IT MUTT I'M GONNA WASTE YOU" he growled

"BRING IT YOU USELESS MANGY WOLF" he shot back flexing his claws

"What is it with those two" Miroku sighed

"I don't know they act like children fighting over the last piece of candy" Sango sighed irritably

"In Inuyashas' case, the last cup of Ramen" Shippo came in making the slayer giggle and the monk chuckle

"THAT'S IT I'M TIRED OF SEEING YOUR DAMN FACE AND THAT STENCH IS BAD ENOUGH TO KILL THE ENTIRE NORTHERN LANDS WOLF"

"LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK, I BET EVEN KAGOME CAN SMELL YOU COMING BEFORE YOU EVEN REACH HER TIME"

With out another word the two lunged at each other claws and all.

"SIT!"

The poor hanyou went crashing down kissing the thing he loved most. DIRT.

"Damn it….owww. What the hell Kagome" he groaned trying to come out the crater

Kagome and Sesshomaru emerged from behind a few trees coming into camp.

"What's wrong with you two, we're trying to kill Naraku not each other, we're suppose to be allies and yet you two bakas are given the damn thing an advantage on us because you can't get along. I swear Rin and Shippo has more discipline then you two put together" she fumed.

No one liked an angry Kagome. She was too scary and beyond reach to talk to. Sesshomaru just thought it look mesmerizing when she's angry. She will sometimes do this cute pout and her face will get red and her eyes burned with fire and that outfit he made her wear was not helping. It outlined her body perfectly. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside…. For now.

The two demons in question said nothing. They just crossed their arms and turned their backs to each other. Kagome just let out a tired sigh.

"Kagome" Shippo asked innocently "Why do smell like Sesshomaru"

"And why are dressed like my beloved Sango when she is in battle" Miroku asked.

Her face was hot and looked towards Sesshomaru who just smirked and walked away to his tree.

'_Bastard'_ she growled inwardly.

"Well you see Shippo, me and Sesshomaru are mates now" she explained "and as for the out fit" she just rolled her eyes "he though it was to short"

"Feh I've been telling you that since we've met" Inuyasha mumbled

"Sit, it wasn't that short" she said annoyed

"REALLY" he jumped in her arms "DOES THAT MEAN THAT RIN IS MY NEW SISTER" he said hopefully

"Yep that's right" she giggled

"And does that mean lord Sesshomaru is my new father" he said looking towards the intimidating demon

He simply nodded 'yes'. Shippo just smiled happily. He finally got the family he's always wanted

"Does that mean Lady Kagome is Rin new mama too" she asked innocently making circular motions in the dirt with her feet looking down.

"Yes it does Rin, you can call me mama if you want" she said softly and sweetly. At that moment her scent hit his nose. She was crying.

"Rin" he said softly. At that moment Kagome heard her sobs as she ran into her arms crying in her chest.

"Rin, what's wrong" Kagome asked with concern holding her while rubbing her back to soothe her

"R-Rin c-c-can finally have a full f-family and K-Kagome is R-Rins mama now f-for r-real" she sobbed happily holding Kagome tight not wanting her too disappear if all this was a dream

Kagome couldn't help but smile as few of her own tears fell as she hugged her new daughter.

"I'm happy too Rin, I've always thought of as my daughter" she admitted.

"R-really" she asked looking up at her with the cutest puffy puppy dog brown eyes ever

"Really" Kagome said sincerely.

Rin let out a happy sigh of relief. Sesshomaru was swelled with pride and love as he watched the scene before him. Never had he seen his daughter so happy in his life and that's saying a lot considering she never had a bad day.

"Congratulations you guys" Sango said happily hugging her little sister

"Yes, this is joyous news" Miroku came in "I'm happy that you finally found true happiness and love" he whispered pulling her into a hug with no lecherous thoughts. Even though it was a whisper Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha heard. His heart sank knowing that he may never get a chance to prove himself. The other two demons looked towards the hanyou and saw that he kept his composure and just had an expressionless face.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" she said making him eat dirt.

"What the h—" but he stopped when he saw an arrow hit the tree in the spot he was leaning on. What really got his attention was the fact that the part the arrow hit was starting to disintegrate. It was some sort of poison embedded in the arrows' head. He looked up too where the arrow came from. Everyone, with the exception of Kagome and Sesshomaru gasped.

Out from hiding was the dead miko Kikiyuo and her soul collectors

"Kikiyuo" Kagome and Inuyasha growled

"Move aside copy, for I am here for Inuyasha, he will keep his word and be with me in hell" her eyes were dead and cold and voice seethed with hate and anger as she took another bow and aimed it for the half breed she once loved.

"No" Kagome said. She quickly gave the kids a silent message to head for cover which they did behind the two headed dragon.

"Why do you interfere" she spat out "no matter, I shall just kill you both"

"You leave her alone Kikiyuo" Inuyasha said standing by Kagomes side

"You truly are a traitor Inuyasha, you couldn't wait to make me your mate but here you are sticking up for my copy"

"I am no ones copy" Kagome began to glow a hot pink. Kikiyuo seemed unfazed but was bewildered on the inside "I AM KAGOME HIGARSHI AND NO ONE ELSE" she aimed her arrow at the dead priestess

"Leave now Kikiyuo" Kagome warned with a clear shot

"You dare pull aim at me, a few years here and you think you can compare to me" she let out a bitter laugh "you are nothing but a weak emotional little girl who hides behind anyone if it means you can live" she said cold as ever. Not a second later they heard screams that sounded too familiar.

Looking up they saw Shippo and Rin captured by a soul collector.

"Lets put your strength to the test shall we" Kikiyuo challenged

"Damn it Kikiyuo let them go, what kind of priestess uses kids as a defense shield" Inuyasha was infuriated. He can't believe he gave up Kagome for this.

"The kind that has caused much damage and has nothing to live for" she said darkly "I suggest that no one interferes or the kids will pay dearly" she looked towards the lord "That goes for you too Lord Sesshomaru" his eyes were blood red. First she takes his pups captive, threatens his mate, and now has the audacity to give him orders. This day will be her last and final day on this Earth.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said keeping her eyes on her opponent "I want ALL of you to stay out of this, she will hurt them if you or any other gets in the way and I won't risk that chance" she said seriously

After a while of silence he finally cooled down and agreed but his eyes never left the scene.


	9. Who is the ultimate priestess!

"Let The Battle Commence"

"You will pay for stealing my life and the one man I ever cared for" Kikiyuo said loading her bow

"I stole nothing. You lost him the day you believed it was he who killed you. What's wrong Kikiyuo" Kagome taunted "are you angry enough to blame others for YOUR betrayal? Were you so closed to the world that you trusted no one not even the one you claim to love" Kagome began to glow pink

"Silence wench" Kikiyuo shot back "you know nothing of my past so do not speak as if you were their"

She shot her arrow towards Kagome. She did not make an attempt to move. She stood there with an emotionless face as the arrow came. She pulled a Sesshomaru stunt. Everyone was taken back as she caught the arrow between her fingers and broke it. Still in her pink glow she began to levitate.

No one expected for what came next. Kikiyuo began to glow a dark purple and levitated into the air. Now both stood 10 ft. in the air ready for their final battle.

"Today is your last and final day on the side of the living Kikiyuo" she spat out

"You may have gotten stronger little whore but you will not surpass me"

Without another word they started their battle. Kikiyuo shot her arrow towards Kagome, but with in human speed and within seconds was behind Kikiyuo. She did a side kick sending her crashing into some trees.

"You will pay for that you insolent fool" like a bullet she shot up towards Kagome and kicked her in the gut making her gasp for air.

"MOMMY" the kids

'_Don't worry pups, I will be fine' _she thought

'_You better be okay love or I will raise hell'_ Sesshomaru inwardly vowed as he watched his mate helplessly.

"What's the matter Kikiyuo" she said wiping a little blood from her mouth "You hit like a fetus still in its mothers womb" she taunted as she sprung up and pulled her by the hair and punched her in the face

"Damn" her friends said wincing in pain as they heard something crack

"This ends now" Kikiyuo said. She snapped her fingers and Kagome heard nothing but the pained screams of her children. She saw that the serpent was starting to crush them to death

"YOU BITCH" she roared he eyes were now pitch black and her aura was blood red. With speed faster than the light she was behind Kikiyuo with an arrow, but this one was different. It was an arrow made of pure energy. She shoved through her back as it came out her chest killing her instantly. All that were left were her ashes as they blew in the wind. Once the battle was over she fainted from exhaustion and fell 20 ft. in the air. Sesshomaru quickly caught her while Inuyasha and Kouga mage a dash for the kids as the soul collectors disappeared when their mistresses died.

"Is mommy going to be okay" they sobbed looking at her unconscious body,

"Yes" Sesshomaru let out a breath of relief when he felt her pulse and a heart beat. "She is just very tired and need a lot of rest" he held he bridal style as he formed his orb around them. He looked at them "Shippo and Rin will ride Ah-uh along with Jaken. There is a campsite up ahead with a hot springs, that is where Kagome and I will be, everyone else is to stay clear of us until she wakes for she needs all the sleep she can get." Without a second thought he flew off into his orb with the others behind him

'_You better be okay Kagome'_ he pleaded inwardly


	10. Come Back To Me Love

"Come Back To Me Love"

It's been a long week since the battle with Kikiyuo but Kagome has yet to wake up. Sesshomaru refuses to leave her side. He told everyone to stand clear of the springs until she wakes. The only time they came around was to bring food. He rarely ate. He just sits there with his back against the tree with her head I his lap while he strokes here hair.

"Kagome" he whispered softly "Wake up, I know you're not gone so please wake up, for me and our pups, please Kagome don't leave me" he whispered nuzzling her cheek.

He missed his mate, only Gods know how much. He missed everything about her. Her sweet angelic voice, the cute face she'll make when angry and the way she pouts her lip to get something. He would chuckle softly when he reminisce about the times she used that against him.

_***Flashback***_

_It was dark out when Kagome decided to go for walk by herself but there was one thing holding her back, her overly protective mate_

"_NO" he ordered "If you wish to go for a walk then I shall accompany you, but you will not go alone"_

"_B-But Sesshomaru" she began to get teary eyed while looking down at the ground _

"_No Kagome" he simply said_

"_W-why not, y-you know t-that i-I can p-protect myself easily, please I promise I won't be long a-and I'll come b-back the way i-I left" she shot up her head and looked him in the eye pleading. The way she looked they knew he will cave soon. Her beautiful soft blue silvery eyes were red and puffy with tears coming down. Her lower lip trembled so cutely when she pouts. Her little hands were balled into fists covering her chin while she shook her hips as if she had a tail. No one has ever came close to denying her when in that state_

'_DAMN IT I KNEW SHE WILL USE THAT ON ME SOONER OR LATER' Sesshomaru groaned inwardly_

'_CAN'T DENY MATE, MATE LOOKS ADORABLE' his beast whimpered_

'_WHY THE HELL DID I PICK A MATE WITH THAT ABILITY' he growled_

'_WE MUST PROTECT MATE' his beast growled_

'_How will I do that, she will know that I followed even when I mask my presence and scent' he argued_

"…_."_

'_DAMN IT KAGOME' he shot in his head_

_He gave a defeated sigh._

"_Fine" he mumbled under his breath but she heard. "You better make sure you come back safe, you have 30 minutes or I will come after you" he said finally whether she liked it or not._

"_YAY" she sheered "Thank You Sesshomaru" she gave him a sweet chaste kiss on the lips and was about to leave, but before she could remove her lips he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her hard but lovingly. When they parted she was left panting for air with a tint of red on her cheeks. She gave a small smile and left._

_He sighed as she disappeared into black. "Rin" he said as she looked up to acknowledge him "Do not imitate Kagomes' ways of getting what she desires" he said not wanting two females controlling him._

"_B-But L-Lord S-S-S-Sesshomaru" she got teary eyed_

'_FUCK 'he cursed mentally as he watched his daughter mimic Kagome _

_You could hear the group burst into laughter as they watched Rin handle Sesshomaru._

_***End Flashback***_

"Kagome" he whispered holding her in his lap with her head on his chest and his arms securely around her waist.

**Meanwhile…..**

"_M-Midiriko" she said groggily_

"_Yes child it good to see that you have finally woken up"_

"_W-what am I doing back here, all I remember was blacken out after I fought Kikiyuo—" her eyes became wide_

"_Oh My Kami, am I dead, I can't be dead I have pups waiting for me and a loving husband that any woman would kill for" she ranted frantically_

"_Do not fret Kagome, you are not dead, but I brought you here with some news that may help you in your battle against the spider" she became serious_

"_As you know your powers has developed immensely through out the years and you did well in controlling them. You Kagome are no ordinary priestess, you have even surpassed me and beyond. Your powers will continue to grow, but that is all I can tell. When the time comes you will transform into your true form, you will know when the time is right. I will take my leave but first I will send you back to your love ones. "_

"_Midiriko wait" but I was too late for she had already left. As she began to stir she felt something wet on her face._

She looked up and saw him.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered gently.


	11. I Love You

"Sesshomaru" she whispered tiredly

"K-Kagome" he said disbelieving "Kagome" he said again holding her to his chest.

"Sesshomaru I missed you" she said nuzzling his neck

"And I you love, you were out for a week" he said holding her tighter as if she might disappear if he even thought of letting go.

"A-a week" she said shocked. It only seemed like a few hours when she was with Midiriko

"Oh my Kami the kids are probably worried sick and the other-" she was about to get out of his hold but he tightened his grip

"No" he said softly

"But" she struggled trying to get out his grip

"You have been out for a week while your unconscious body laid in my lap. I barely ate as I prayed to all Kamis above to bring you back" he confessed softly looking into her eyes "I missed my love and mate Kagome. Please don't leave me again" he pleaded "I cannot bare the thought of you leaving my arms so soon"

She was speechless. She knew Sesshomaru loved her but never knew how much. And he missed her that much. She loves him and would do anything to keep him happy who was she to deny her mate alone time when he wanted it.

"Okay" she said softly with a warm smile. He smiled back and leaned down. He gave her a soft sweet kiss. He then kissed the side of her mouth to her cheek and just below the ear as he whispered

"I have missed you greatly" he whispered lowly "I will show you just how much I missed your voice and touch"

"Mmmhmm" she moaned out as she felt his lips on her neck. She could feel him removing her clothes as he laid her down beneath him on the soft green grass.

"Just relax and only feel love" he whispered in her ear " just feel how much I love you, feel how much I've missed you, feel how much I want and need you in my life and by my side"

"Yes" she moaned softly as she felt his long skilled tongue enter her hot wet core.

"Please Sesshomaru" she begged. She instinctively bucked her hips forward as he plunged his tongue in and out as he feasted on her juices.

"Oh God" she moaned aloud. He removed his tongue after making her cum in his mouth. He came up and kissed her lips making her taste how sweet and tempting she is.

"Just feel" was all he said before he lunged his hard shaft into her hot soaked sheath.

"God Kagome" he growled as his eyes became red. "So damn tight" he groaned as her walls closed in on him. He howled pleasurably as her legs wrapped around him making her move with him.

The two were at it for about 3 hours before collapsing to the ground.

"I love you Kagome" he panted softly as her hot sweaty body came in contact with his.

"I love you too Sesshomaru" she said lying on his chest. The two laid there in a comfortable silence in each others arms. Both were very content with each other.

After a while they got and went to the springs then got dressed.

Kagome didn't even make it to steps before she was picked up bridal style in Sesshomarus' arms.

"Sesshomaru" she asked

"NO" he said with a tone that indicated he was not backing down

"But I can walk I promise" she said trying to get out of his hold

"I almost lost you once I refuse to let that happen again. I will never let you out my sight nor will I allow you to stray far from me" he said with authority.

Kagome knew when she was beat and stopped struggling. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at him.

He just chuckled. Her lips were pouting like a pup who didn't get their way and her face was red with annoyance. It was an amusing sight.

"I Love You Mate" he said with a hint of amusement as he purred in her ear

"Yeah yeah" she sighed "I love you too my beautiful overly protective mate" she gave him sweet kiss on the lips before he began walking toward the others


	12. What does it all mean

"MOMMY"

"KAGOME" they yelled at once. As soon as Sesshomaru let her down she was knocked back into his hold as she was attacked by her son and daughter.

"ARE YOU OKAY? DADDY SAID YOU'LL BE FINE BUT YOU NEVER WOKE UP. ARE YOU HURT? HUNGARY? T"

"Whoa whoa" Kagome laughed getting them situated in her arms "okay you two breathe" she said. Their faces were red from talking in one breath. They looked like they were ready to explode.

"I promise that I'm fine" she said snuggling them in her arms "Sesshomaru took real good care of me"

She looked up towards her friends "I promise that I'm fine, but"

"But what" Sesshomaru growled. She could see the worry in his eyes.

"Come on lets sit I will tell everyone what happened okay" she walked over to a tree with Sesshomaru right behind her. He sat and seated her in his lap as the kids remained in her arms.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms securely around the bundles in his arms. He did a side glance towards his brother. He hasn't taken his eyes off of Kagome since she came back. Sesshomaru was from please.

Inuyasha sat perched up in his tree. He was glad Kagome was better but his brother was hogging her the entire time she came back. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her to never leave him again but knew Sesshomaru would never allow it.

He stayed there listening to everything Kagome said. His eyes never left her and knew Sesshomaru wasn't too happy about that but Inuyasha could care less about his brother.

"Then she said: When the time comes you will transform into your true form, you will know when the time is right"

"What do you think she meant by transform" Sango asked thinking aloud.

"I have no clue" Kagome sighed "I hate when people speak in riddles" she mumbled.

"I guess we have no choice but to wait a see what happens ahead" Miroku said.

Soon the kids finally fell into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru told her that they hardly slept when she was unconscious. She gave them each a kiss on the forehead and rested them beside her and Sesshomaru in her sleeping bag with Kilala.

"Hey Kagome" Sango whispered not wanting to wake Shippo and Rin "do you want to go to the springs"

She was about to answer till she remembered what happened earlier. She felt her face grow hot.

"No thanks Sango I think I cleaned up enough already for today" she said with her face turning hotter with every word.

Sesshomaru raised a questioning eyebrow at her than smirked as he remembered their earlier activities.

"Are you sure Kagome" Sango asked

"Believe me Sango I'm positive" she said avoiding her gaze.

"I believe my mate is trying to say that she cleaned up after she woke up and if she leaves now I will simply follow and I do not believe the monk would appreciate me seeing his lover naked" Sesshomaru intervened seeing the slayer was about to press on.

"We are not lovers" she said with a face resembling Kagomes'. She got her things and raced off towards the springs.

Sesshomaru looked down and saw Kagome loosely wrapping her arms around his neck as she snuggled in his chest. He lifted his legs so know his knees were facing the upward towards the sky. He brought her even closer as she wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose in her hair inhaling her scent.

"Sleep love" he ordered softly.

"Okay" she yawned. She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips then rested her head on his chest.

_**Somewhere in the feudal era…..**_

"Kagura" he said with a dark glass looking into the mirror.

"Bring me the vile you collected earlier" he commanded.

"Here" she said getting it out of her sleeves.

"I want you to drink this and…."


	13. And So It Begins

"MOMMY"

"KAGOME" they yelled at once. As soon as Sesshomaru let her down she was knocked back into his hold as she was attacked by her son and daughter.

"ARE YOU OKAY? DADDY SAID YOU'LL BE FINE BUT YOU NEVER WOKE UP. ARE YOU HURT? HUNGARY? T"

"Whoa whoa" Kagome laughed getting them situated in her arms "okay you two breathe" she said. Their faces were red from talking in one breath. They looked like they were ready to explode.

"I promise that I'm fine" she said snuggling them in her arms "Sesshomaru took real good care of me"

She looked up towards her friends "I promise that I'm fine, but"

"But what" Sesshomaru growled. She could see the worry in his eyes.

"Come on lets sit I will tell everyone what happened okay" she walked over to a tree with Sesshomaru right behind her. He sat and seated her in his lap as the kids remained in her arms.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms securely around the bundles in his arms. He did a side glance towards his brother. He hasn't taken his eyes off of Kagome since she came back. Sesshomaru was from please.

Inuyasha sat perched up in his tree. He was glad Kagome was better but his brother was hogging her the entire time she came back. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her to never leave him again but knew Sesshomaru would never allow it.

He stayed there listening to everything Kagome said. His eyes never left her and knew Sesshomaru wasn't too happy about that but Inuyasha could care less about his brother.

"Then she said: When the time comes you will transform into your true form, you will know when the time is right"

"What do you think she meant by transform" Sango asked thinking aloud.

"I have no clue" Kagome sighed "I hate when people speak in riddles" she mumbled.

"I guess we have no choice but to wait a see what happens ahead" Miroku said.

Soon the kids finally fell into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru told her that they hardly slept when she was unconscious. She gave them each a kiss on the forehead and rested them beside her and Sesshomaru in her sleeping bag with Kilala.

"Hey Kagome" Sango whispered not wanting to wake Shippo and Rin "do you want to go to the springs"

She was about to answer till she remembered what happened earlier. She felt her face grow hot.

"No thanks Sango I think I cleaned up enough already for today" she said with her face turning hotter with every word.

Sesshomaru raised a questioning eyebrow at her than smirked as he remembered their earlier activities.

"Are you sure Kagome" Sango asked

"Believe me Sango I'm positive" she said avoiding her gaze.

"I believe my mate is trying to say that she cleaned up after she woke up and if she leaves now I will simply follow and I do not believe the monk would appreciate me seeing his lover naked" Sesshomaru intervened seeing the slayer was about to press on.

"We are not lovers" she said with a face resembling Kagomes'. She got her things and raced off towards the springs.

Sesshomaru looked down and saw Kagome loosely wrapping her arms around his neck as she snuggled in his chest. He lifted his legs so know his knees were facing the upward towards the sky. He brought her even closer as she wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose in her hair inhaling her scent.

"Sleep love" he ordered softly.

"Okay" she yawned. She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips then rested her head on his chest.

_**Somewhere in the feudal era…..**_

"Kagura" he said with a dark glass looking into the mirror.

"Bring me the vile you collected earlier" he commanded.

"Here" she said getting it out of her sleeves.

"I want you to drink this and…."

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

The group woke up to a high pitched voice

"DAMN IT KOUGA STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR PROMISE TO ME" an enraged red head yelled

"Damn it Ayame" he growled irritated

"Kouga Wolf" she growled walking up to him "it's time you stop playing with that" she pointed to Kagome "weak little human and mate me like you promised"

"What the hell did you just call her" Inuyasha growled

"I suggest you hold your tongue before I rip it out" Sesshomaru growled warningly.

Ayame was at a lost. Yeah she knew Inuyasha had feelings for Kagome so she expected his outburst but what she didn't expect was Kagome to be all cuddled up in the demon lords' lap.

"Ayame would you be quiet" Kouga growled "you have no right to come here and disrespect Kagome like that. You should be grateful to her because she convinced me to mate you"

Right now she was fuming. She just heard every other word.

'_Apologize to Kagome…. No right to disrespect Kagome….Be grateful to her' _by now she had silent tears of anger coming from her eyes.

"DIE" was all she said as she lunged for Kagome. Sesshomaru was ready to kill but Kagome quickly subdued her like she did Kouga and Inuyasha a while back. Ayame went unconscious.

"Please don't hurt her" she asked her mate "I know what she's feeling. Right now she's angry and hurt. Everyday she sees the only man she's ever loved run behind another woman and ignoring her feelings all together." Inuyasha flinched in how he would leave Kagome for Kikiyuo.

"Look right now she's an emotional wreck and is just confused. Just let me explain everything to her" she asked mainly to Sesshomaru. She knew he would kill anything that tried to harm what was his and right now he wanted Ayame dead.

"Fine" he said sitting at the base of the tree "but if she makes another attempt on your life then she dies" he said ice cold glaring her way.

Anime sweat drop…. _'That why I love him'_ she though amused as she kissed him on the cheek.


	14. Too Much Heart

Too Much Heart

Ayame woke up a few minutes later and heard a familiar voice but whose?

'_KAGOME' _she thought in rage. Her eyes snapped open and started to struggle to get out of Kougas' embrace

"Be still wench" Inuyasha growled menacingly. Looking around she saw the slayer ready for battle, the monk with his staff, the Lord of the West with his famous poisonous claws ready and his two headed dragon glaring at her. Even the kids were ready for a fight to protect their mother. Then she saw her, Kagome.

Everyone loves her, protects her, and wants her.

"I suggest you calm yourself wench and listen to my mates' words" Sesshomaru ordered

"Ayame be quiet you got everything wrong" Kouga said trying to reason with her. It didn't quite work but she stopped struggling but broke down into tears.

"Ayame" Kagome said softly kneeling in front of her "You have it all wrong, we both know I was never in love with Kouga besides I already have the man I love. Sesshomaru is my mate. A while back Kouga decided that after Naraku is dead he will look for you to take you as his mate. Ayame he wants you and only you"

Ayame was speechless for the first time since she got there. She just stared wide eyed at her but saw her eyes tell nothing but the truth. She then turned to face Kouga who had his arrogant smirk on. When he saw that he calmed down he slowly released her. She had her head down in shame. When she was completely out of his grip she jumped towards Kagome.

"Kagome" she cried

Sesshomaru was behind the demoness in an instant but calmed when he saw her hugging Kagome and merely crying into her chest.

"I-I'm S-So S-sorry K-Kagome" she sobbed "I-I d-didn't me-mean any of it nor was I-I really g-going to hurt you, a-all I wanted was to scare you away. I know Kouga loves strong women, and I got desperate, I-I'm s-so s-sorry" she sobbed uncontrollably in her warm loving arms.

"It's okay Ayame, I forgive you, I know how it must of felt" she said softly trying to soothe her. Both girls got up and gave each other a small smile and a friendly hug. She then turned to the group and bowed her head lowly in shame and embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I went over board with my useless strategy" she apologized. No one said anything, they just looked at her.

"I'm sorry Kouga for all of this" she said with unshed tears not wanting him to see her shame. What she didn't expect was him to lift her head up and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. It was short but they both felt electricity pulse through them.

"Just promise to never do it again because I along with my tribe all care for Kagome, but in a sisterly brotherly type love okay" he said softly

"Yes I promise" she said with a small smile

"Kagome" she turned to the woman she thought of as a sister as well "I'm truly sorry for everything and I do hope we can regain our friendship one day" she admitted

"It's okay no harm done" she giggled

"You are too forgiving mate" he said a little irritated that she would forgive someone who tried to kill her. she just rolled her eyes.

"Don't blame me, my mother raised me with a big heart" she giggled. She walked over to her husband and whispered in his ear

"And besides if I were the type to hold a grudge we wouldn't be mates now would we love" he was left speechless as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Any one up for a trip to the springs" she said cheerfully

"SURE" Sango, Shippo, and Rin were happy to go "Ayame" the red head turned towards her "Would you like to join us" she asked sincerely

She nodded hesitantly but agreed "I'd love that"

"I would l-" he stopped mid way once he saw Sesshomaru glaring at him as if he was his next prey.

Miroku gulped and let out a nervous laugh "You didn't let me finish I was going to say that I would love to say behind and collect firewood for when they're done" he immediately dashed out into the forest away from the springs.


	15. It's Time

It's Time

Just like any other morning Sesshomaru left to scout the area while Inuyasha decided to go for a walk. Everything was peaceful. Until things took an unsuspecting turn for the worst.

After about an hour or so Sesshomaru came back and smelled his mate by the springs but he also smelled his idiotic brother. He headed towards the springs but kept himself unknown. What he saw made him want to kill that disgusting half breed.

"INUYASHA" he growled in and ice cold deadly breathe "YOU WILL DIE FOR TOUCHING WHAT IS MINE" his eyes was blood red and filled with hate, pain, betrayal, and vengeance

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" Inuyasha jumped back just barely dodging his brothers' poison claws

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH WHAT BELONGS TO THIS SESSHOMARU" he was passed pissed. There was no that could calm him now. They were so caught up that they didn't see _'Kagome'_ smirk to herself and disappeared

**A little earlier before Sesshomaru came…. **

"Inuyasha"

"Huh" he turned around "Oh hey Kagome"

"What's wrong Inuyasha" she asked a little concern

"Nothing really just getting –"

"Inuyasha" she cut him off

"Yeah"

"I think I made a big mistake" she confessed

"What are you talking about" he was lost to say he least

"I still love you" she said looking at the ground in shame

"What" he was taken back

"I said I still love you, I did for 3 years and I thought that me mating your half-brother would fill the void but it doesn't even come close, when I'm with him I still think of you, I want to be with you" before he could argue she pressed her lips against his.

'_This isn't right' Inuyasha thought_

'**But it's what you wanted for a long time' his conscience reminded **

'_She is taken' he argued_

'_**So what, she doesn't love Sesshomaru, she only wants you'**_

'_No'_

"INUYASHA"

Before he could push her away, he was face to face with a very dangerous and scary looking Sesshomaru whose eyes promised his ultimate demise.

**Back to Reality…**

"DAMN IT SESSHOMARU GET A GRIP" Inuyasha yelled

'_Damn it'_ he cursed inwardly _'No way he's going to stop till I'm dead'_

Before he could utter another thought he felt a surging pain striking his back, but it wasn't deep

'_Damn it, this bastard is going to torture me to death.'_ He thought painfully

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE ALL OF YOU NOW" Inuyasha yelled as he came close enough to the camp site. Everyone heard his warning and immediately got ready for battle, but what they saw, they were sure as hell not ready for. A blood thirsty Sesshomaru.

"Hey mutt what the hell did you do this time" Kouga barked

"I ain't done shit, Sesshomaru saw something that wasn't even real, he saw me kissing Kagome but it wasn't Kagome at all. She smelt like her but once she kissed me, I tasted something vile and disgusting that reeked of Naraku" Inuyasha explained.

"ENOUGH HALF BREED FOR THIS IS YOUR DYING DAY" he let out another poison whip but Kouga managed to get Inuyasha out of their in time

"DOES THE WOLF WANT THE SAME FATE AS WELL" he snarled

"GET HIM OUT OFF HERE NOW" Kouga barked as he tried to distract Sesshomaru. He looked to see that they put Inuyasha onto Ah-Uh and the kids on to Kilala along with Sango and Miroku. Ayame used her demonic speed to carry the imp.

**Meanwhile…..**

'_Something isn't right'_ she thought frantically. When she got to the campsite she couldn't believe her eyes

"Oh my God" she said in disbelief and utter shock. Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding red as he tried to kill Kouga, who wasn't in the best of shape either. He had bruises and cuts and slashed marks all over him. By the looks of it he was going to collapse from exhaustion.

"KOUGA, WHAT HAPPENED TO SESSHOMARU" she screamed

The demon lord heard this and went straight for her. Her eyes were wide with hurt, betrayal, and pain

"KAGOME NOOO" he screamed trying to catch up. He got to her in time. He tried shielding her with his body ready for impact but it never came. He turned to see that they were protected by her barrier as the demon lord tried to break it.

"Mind telling me why my mate wants me and you dead" she asked trying to keep them safe

"Naraku showed his face and he saw something that wasn't real. Inuyasha told me that he saw you and him kiss but when Inuyasha kissed you he tasted Naraku, but before he could explain Sesshomaru attacked so I told the others to go and take him while I hold him off"

Her heart broke. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'_How? How could he believe that I would do that after all we went through and all the times we shared? HOW CAN HE BELIEVE SUCH A DISPICABLE THING?'_

She started shedding tears, but not of anger but hurt, pain, and rage. She began to glow blue and her power increased times 10. Sesshomaru had no way of breaking the barrier. He then felt a blast of energy hit his chest as he flew back. He looked up to see the woman he loved crying but she was filled with rage. He began reverting back to himself.

"How could you" he barked "How dare you play this one for a fool you disgusting human" he barked "I should of killed you the day you first interfered"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BAKA" she screamed as her tears increased with every word that left his mouth

"HOW DARE YOU" he tried to stand but the pain inflicted on him was too much even for him

"HOW DARE I, HOW DARE I" she creamed "HOW DARE YOU, IS WHAT I SHOULD BE SAYING, HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD EVER BETRAY YOU ESPECIALLY WITH INUYASHA OF ALL PEOPLE" she was beginning to loose it

"MAYBE IF YOU TOOK YOUR DAMN PRIDE AND HONOR OUT YOUR ASS YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN THROUGH NARAKUS' LITTLE GAME" she began to stop glowing

"I thought you loved me and trusted me, but I guess I was in the wrong. I guess what we had wasn't love at all but two lonely people looking for comfort. I would of thought that you would see through his trickery but I guess not." Her tears fell silently as her hand glowed white. She put onto her neck

"Ahhh" she cried out in pain. Once she removed her hand his eyes grew wide fear. It was gone, his mating mark was gone. She was no longer his. She began to walk over to Kouga and started to heal him completely.

"Lets go find the others so we can rethink on strategies" he knew she was in pain for he saw her soul shatter when he saw her eyes.

She turned to face Sesshomaru "Good bye Lord Sesshomaru" was all she said in a soft hurt filled tone.

Kouga picked her up on his back and headed in the direction of the others when he caught their scent.

Sesshomaru was left there as he replayed the entire situation and what Kagome said hurt most of all especially when she called him by his title. She never did that when he started to courting her.

'_She will be mine now'_ a voice whispered in his head leaving behind a dark laugh echoing in kis head

Once he realized who it was he knew he made a big mistake. He couldn't believe he fell for such a thing.

'_Naraku'_ he thought coldly

His eyes widen at the thought of what he just lost. He lost the most precious thing in the world

'_Kagome'_ he thought sadly


	16. That's My promise To you

"Kagome are you you're alright" Sango asked with concerned. Kagomes eyes were dead and emotionless after what happened between her and Sesshomaru.

"I am fine for the last time so drop it" she ordered "we have bigger problems now, the battle is closer then expected and I know Naraku is watching as we speak. I will not allow him to get to you as he did with Sesshomaru and I so right now I want you to come up with a safe word only you would know. I want you to keep your voices low and you mouths covered as you tell them to each other." They did as ordered. She looked down at her kids and kneeled down to them.

"Naraku knows I would do anything to make sure you're safe" she said "and some how use that against me so right now I will tell you both one word and I want you to remember it okay" they nodded in understanding. She whispered in their ears then said "I want you two to stay with Ah-Un and Kilala okay" it was not a request

"Okay" they said

"Does mommy still love daddy" Rin asked sadly. She just got a family again and now because of a spider she may never have it back.

"Yes" Kagome said softly as silent tears fell "mommy still loves daddy very much"

The others watched in silence as she embraced her children.

"Naraku will pay for his deceit that is my promise to you both" she promised. She stood and wiped the tears away.

"Lets move out" she ordered "we have a spider to kill"

They all followed in obedience as she led the way while the kids stayed close riding on Kilala.


	17. It Ends Now

"NOOOOOOO" he screamed in agony as his body began to evaporate but would not regenerate "I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL" he cursed them

_***Earlier in battle***_

"MOOMMMMY" she heard the pained screams of her kids.

'_No'_ she thought in tears as she saw a powerful blast heading for her kids.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" she creamed in pain when they were hit. They were gone. That bastard took away her kids, destroyed her and Sesshomarus' relationship and so much more.

By now Sesshomaru was infuriated. His mate left him and now his pups were gone as well. His eyes bled red as he transformed.

She collapsed to her knees crying as she held herself.

"Ku Ku Ku" he chuckled darkly "what a shame" he taunted "first you loose the love of your life to a dead clay pot, then your mate tries to kill both you and him and now your kids are gone" he said with amusement "you just cant keep anyone by your side can you little miko" he chuckled

"Shut the hell up you bastard" she yell out raged. The others just got finished killing off his incarnations and came in time to see what happened to Rin and Shippo.

"You are the vilest, most despicable thing that has ever walked this Earth" she screamed glowing a dark purple. Naraku felt the aura and it was darker and stronger then he but remained unfazed.

"You took my kids, you destroyed so many lives just for your own amusement" with every word the glow grew "Today is the day you die Naraku" she yelled as a purple light engulfed them.

"What the hell" Naraku was speechless. Where the miko once stood was now a black Inuyoukai. It was black with purple streaks. Her fur was outlined with silver and her ears had silver tips. Her paws looked as if she stepped in purple paint. Her tail had purple tips and she looked a foot or two shorter then Sesshomaru in his Inu form.

Kagome barked out an order.

"ATTACK" Inuyasha and Kouga translated.

"HRIKOTS"

"WIND SCAR"

"SUTRAS OF HELL"

"BLADES OF FURY"

"TSUNAMI OF BLADES"

Kagome and Sesshomaru both in their demon form delivered the final blow.

Sesshomaru shot out the deadliest poison known to man and demons out of his tail as Kagomes mouth began to glow pink. She shot a purifying energy blast.

_***Back to Present***_

Kagome was still in her demonic form as she laid on all fours whimpering for her pups. Sesshomaru, still in his demon form as well, went over to console her as he laid in front of her nuzzling her cheek and licking away the tears.

Everyone stood in silence in sadness and sympathy even Jaken sobbed for the two.

Their heads shot up as they heard a voice that they thought was gone.

"Mama why are you crying" he said. Kagome changed back into her humanoid form and practically flew to her children.

"Mama" Rin laughed. Kagome was showing them with kisses as she held them in her arms

"Mama thought she lost you" she cried as she held them.

"What happened" Sango asked curiously. She was grateful that they were alive but how are they.

"Don't you remember mama" Shippo said looking up at her.

Kagome just looked lost so Shippo explained.

"About 2 years ago after a fight with Inuyasha you came back a week later saying you had surprise for me" he explained

_***Flashback***_

"_What is it mama" he asked looking at the vile that glowed pink_

"_It's some of my miko energy I used a spell to make it into a potion" she explained. She picked him up into his arms and set him in her lap as she sat against the well._

"_I don't know what will happen to me when the battle is over. I may be sent back to my time permanently after the jewel is destroyed" she explained. She could already see the tears in his eyes. She kissed them away._

"_I want you to drink this Shippo, if you are ever in danger just think of somewhere you think is the safest and a very powerful barrier will come up and repel any danger that comes your way"_

_***End Flashback***_

"Thank kami I did that" she said holding them tight.

"Mommy's beautiful" Rin said in awe. Kagome just blushed at the comment.

"T-thank you sweetie" she said. She turned to see all of them including Sesshomaru staring at her wide eyed.

"What are you gawking at" she growled annoyed. Miroku looked around and picked up a piece of glass from Kanas' mirror and gave it to her. She gasped at the reflection.

She now had hair that reached a little lower then mid thigh. It was long and silky like Sesshomarus only hers were black with purple streaks. She had Inu years like Inuyasha with silver tips. Her eyes were now silvery purple just like the tips of her hair. She had cute little fangs and claws.

"Oh my Kami" she said looking at her reflection "I'm a miko demoness"


	18. Want, Need, Desire

"Oh my Kami" she said looking at her reflection "I'm a miko demoness"

"Daddy" she heard Rin yelled happily bringing her to reality. She saw Shippo and Rin run to him but his eyes never left her. He looked down momentarily to show he acknowledged them as he gave them a warm smile. Then he went back to looking at the woman that will forever hold his heart. It pained him to know she is no longer his.

The kids saw this and Rin whispered in Shippos' ear. He happily agreed. They both ran back to Kagome and stood behind her. They both knew getting Sesshomaru to budge would be impossible so the gave Kagome a little push instead. Before she knew it she was right in front of him.

Sesshomaru saw his chance and took it. He grabbed Kagome and pulled him into his arms as he made his orb. Nothing can get in and nothing can get out unless permitted by him. As if giving a silent command to Jaken, the toad got the kids and himself onto Ah-Un and told the others to follow him in the opposite direction towards the castle.

The whole time they were flying Kagome avoided looking at him at all cost. He truly felt like a jackass. Once they finally landed in spoke first.

"Kagome" he said sadly "I am so sorry for what I did. You do not know the power you hold over this Sesshomaru. I have never loved anyone as much as I do you. Everyday I find myself not being able to wait and hold you in my arms as I tell you about anything and everything about my day. I love you so much it scares me. To know that just one person can break me at any given moment. I have not once thought nor hoped to have someone as kind and loving as you to love someone as cold as I" he confessed.

"When I saw what I thought were you and Inuyasha kissing I lost it. I thought all the feelings and love we had was a trick of my mind and that I never held your heart the way you do mines. I panicked at the thought of losing so I lost it. I love you so much Kagome that it even kills me at the thought you may leave my side even for a few mere minutes. I am greatly sorry for what I have destroyed between us, but please give me one more chance to prove that I can be worthy of your love" he practically begged.

He was completely honest in everything he just said. Not only did he say it but also showed it. Sesshomaru the Killing Perfection was crying real tears of pain.

Kagome wanted to say something but her sobs forbid her. She did the one thing she could think of and jumped into his arms kissing him long and hard. He was surprised this was the reaction but did not dare question what Kami blessed him with. He wrapped his arms around her little body holding her against him as he deepened the kiss. After several minutes they pulled away.

"Kagome" but she silenced him with a gently finger to his lips. It was her turn to speak.

"You really hurt me Sesshomaru" she said softly looking up at him "you hurt me worst than Inuyasha did the past 3 years put together" at that moment all hope was gone from his eyes "but the difference between the two is that I still love you more then life it's self" his eyes widened as he prayed that he was not imagining this at all.

"Sesshomaru the love I have for you is stronger than that I ever had for Inuyasha and I always want to be by your side and yours alone which is why" she gave a small soft smile as she laid her hand on his cheek "Which is why I'm taking you back" she said.

His eyes snapped wide opened as he looked at the figure in his arms. He was too happy for words. So he cupped her face and kissed her long and hard. She was more then happy to return the jester.

"But" she said softly "I will not let you mate me right now" she said. She had her own plans for when the time goes.

His eyes died a little but agreed. He wouldn't force her besides he was just grateful to have her back with him.

"I missed you fluffy" she cried in his chest.

"And I You Love, and I you" Sesshomaru said softly as he hugged her close to him resting his chin on her head inhlaing her scent.


	19. Be Happy Inu

"It's about damn time you came back" an annoyed hanyou huffed "if you forgot you still have to get rid of this thing" he threw the jewel into her hands.

She looked at the jewel then him.

"I no longer want to become a full demon. I like who I am and to hell with anyone who say different. And besides" his ears wilted a little "the one thing I really wish for is out of my reach and there is no going back, besides if I wished for that it will only taint the jewel" he said sadly.

He saw how happy she was with his brother and wouldn't want to destroy that for his own self gain.

"Inuyasha" she said softly with a small smile giving him a warm hug. He hugged back.

"Feh don't get all mushy on me now" he said releasing her "you still have a wish to make"

Her eyes were big with confusion. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"We all decided that it is you Lady Kagome who should make the wish" Miroku explained.

"Yea Kagome, your heart is bigger and kinder then anyone of us" Sango added standing next to the monk.

Kagome just stood there in silence looking at her friends with love in her eyes.

"Thank you all" she said "but what can I wish for. I have a great family, two of the most loving children ever, and a great man that will always be with me" she said. She saw Sesshomaru smile her way "what else can a girl want" she said softly.

They all just stood there thinking. Sango found peace and closure in her brothers' death, so she didn't need it. The wind tunnel has vanished and the woman he loves more then anything accepted him as her husband so Miroku was good. Inuyasha liked being a hanyou. He could care less about what others think. Kagome taught him that he should never be a shamed to be who you are so Inuyasha didn't want it.

"I got it" they all came out of there thoughts and looked at Kagome.

"Well" Sango said

"What are you going to wish for mama" Rin asked

Kagome just giggled and gave them a wink. She closed her eyes held the jewel in her palms and said a quick prayer. The jewel began to glow a bright pure pink.

Being the cautious because he just got her back Sesshomaru pulled Kagome tightly to his chest. He didn't want to lose her again and he'll be damn if the jewel pulled her back to her own time for good. If she goes so does him and the kids, who were hugging tightly to his legs.

As soon as the light dissipated they looked up and gasped. There in the air was the priestess Midiriko and not only her but by her side stood Kikiyuo. Not that dead soulless clay pot but the sweet kinder gentler Kikiyuo from 50 years back.

"Priestess Kagome" Midiriko spoke. "I want to thank you for freeing me from my prison after so many centuries. The wish you have made will be granted though I am not surprised by what you have asked" she finished, and then Kikiyuo began to speak

"Kagome" her voice was soft and sweet, nothing like when she was filled with hate and bitterness

"I wish to thank you in person for freeing my soul and give you my deepest most sincere apologies for the harm and chaos I have caused you and your friends throughout your journey" she then turned to face Inuyasha with a soft smile.

"I want you to know that I was never a shamed of you back then when we first met. After you told me about your life after your mother passed I wanted to take away that pain. I never wanted to see you suffer so I wanted you to become human so we could have lived a happier life. My heart broke at the thought of the man I love being hunted down because of what he is, but I must tell you that I personally had no problem with you being a hanyou in fact" she gave a sweet giggle "if you were human I would never have those cute little ears to play with" she giggled "I truly did love you Inuyasha and still do. I wish for you to be happy"

Before Inuyasha could say anything Midiriko spoke "In time Inuyasha" she whispered his way. She then turned and gave a small happy smile to Kagome and a small wink "The Shikon Miko has made her wish and so it shall be" with that pink light engulfed Kikiyuo and Midiriko and the 2 disappeared.

"Kikiyuo" Inuyasha whispered sadly to himself as he stared at where he last saw her. Kagome saw this and just had a small smile. She heard the whisper Midiriko told him and knew what it meant.

"What exactly did you wish for" Sesshomaru asked curiously

"You'll see" she giggled "if I told you it may not come true" she remembered her mother telling her that when she was younger when she first made a wish on her 1 year birthday cake.

"Jaken"

"Yes My Lord" he said bowing

"Ready the chambers for our guests and have the servants bring out a feast in celebration of the spiders defeat and" he took Kagomes hand and his eyes softened as he spoke without breaking eye contact "and in celebration of the soon to be Lady of The West" he said softly looking into her mesmerizing silvery purple eyes.

"As you wish My Lord" he scurried off to and did what he was told.

"I love you" Kagome said softly hugging his middle looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"And I you, with all of my heart, soul and mind" he kissed her again but this one was more passionate.

The night went on perfectly. Everyone enjoyed themselves as they enjoyed the new beginning of there lives without Naraku there to ruin it.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said softly. He was up in a tree looking deeply at the night sky. She knew he was in deep thought and also knew why. He looked down then landed gracefully in front of her.

"Yea" he asked putting his arms in his sleeves.

"Don't look so down" she said "I can personally promise that by tomorrow you will be nothing but smiles" she promised.

"Yea and how do you know that" he asked suspiciously.

"Kagome" they looked and saw it was Sesshomaru who called her. He was waiting to take her to their chambers. He really missed her by his side and wanted to hold her.

Kagome smiled at him and looked back to Inuyasha "I promise you tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day for everyone" she giggled. She gave him a sisterly hug then walked away "be happy Inu" she said softly over her shoulder with a small smile.

"Are you ready love" Sesshomaru asked taking her hand in his.

"I am" she said softly.

Inuyasha watched the two leave as they went to retire for the night. He couldn't help but feel regretful. That could have been him with Kagome.

'_Be happy Inu' _those words repeated in his mind as he left for his room.

'_Be Happy Inu'_ was the last thing he heard before drifting off.


	20. Hello Inuyasha

Kagome woke up to a pair of soft lips on hers. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. She felt him wrap his arms around her bringing her closer. She slid her hands up his chest as her arms wrap around his neck. He licked her lips in hopes to be let in. She happily obliged as she felt his tongue explore her mouth as she did his. After several minutes they pulled apart but remained in each others arms.

"Good morning to you to" Kagome giggled. He kissed her on the nose and smiled down at the woman in his arms.

"Let us go bathe" he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their personal springs. He enjoyed the time they spent together, especially liked this. Though he missed having her beneath him screaming his name, he would not dare complain. At least he had her, and that was enough to make him feel content and at peace.

After grooming each other the two got out and got dressed. Him in his normal attire minus the armor of course but kept the swords at his side. Kagome got dressed into a kimono she knew Sesshomaru would love. It had the same exact deign pattern as his battle attire.

When she walked out the closet she saw his eyes go wide with approval. She let out a small laugh when his tail shot up and wrapped around her bringing her to him.

"You look breath taking" he whispered kissing her. He thought she looked cute. Not only did they match in clothing put also her make up. She had magenta coloring over her eyes and her hair was wrapped in a tight bun.

After they pulled away it only to a minute to reapply some lipstick, the two lovers left hand in hand to the dining hall. When they came, they saw everyone already seated with their food in front of them but have not yet eaten as they waited for Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Good morning everyone" Kagome said cheerfully making them smile.

"Hn" was all Sesshomaru said as he and Kagome went to there seats. It was a good morning. Kagome mainly talked to Sango about the wedding. The guys just continued to eat. They didn't want to get involved in that conversation. It was to boring.

'_It is time Kagome'_ she heard someone whisper in her head. She smirked happily. The voice belonged to Midiriko.

Breakfast was just about over when she stood. "Everyone" she called out. They turned and looked at her.

"Yesterday you asked what my wish was" now they were really interested "If you still wish to know please follow me" she asked. Sesshomaru stood and she took his hand in hers as she led everyone to the gardens.

"SISTER"

"Sango dearest come give your family hug"

Sango almost fell over when she saw not only a living breathing healthy Kohaku but her entire tribe that was wiped out by Naraku and their at the head of the tribe was her parents holding out there arms. She quickly ran to them and jump into her fathers arms as they all gathered around her.

"I must say, my son definitely found a great beauty to bed and marry" Miroku recognized that voice. He looked up and saw a familiar perverted smirk on his father. His eyes went wide and wasted no time giving his father a hug.

"Inuyasha my little man has grown up" Inuyasha looked up wide eyed and saw his mother.

"Yes I must agree, both of my sons have grown and matured over the centuries" this time Sesshomaru looked up and saw his Father the great Inu Tashio.

"Humans aren't so bad huh son" he said with a perverted smile making Kagome blush crimson.

"Ouch" he yelped in pain. Sesshomaru threw a rock at his dad.

"Same perverted old dog" Sesshomaru said but nonetheless went up and greeted his father as Inuyasha hugged his mother to death.

"Sesshomaru Tashio" out of now where lightening struck and a beautiful woman appeared. She looked just like Sesshomaru. "Get away from that horny bastard and give your mother a hug" This time his face resembled Inuyasha. His face lit up like a child on Christmas. In a second he had his mother in his arms swinging her around.

'_Awww he's a mama's boy' _Kagome thought amused watching her man revert back to a child.

"How" they all heard Inuyasha asked bewildered. He was grateful to have his mother but he was curious. Everyone gave their child a small smile and Kirei _(Sesshomarus' mother)_ answered.

"Ask Kagome" her voice was kind and gentle. By know all her friends were looking at her. She blushed under everyone's intense gaze.

"Like I said before, I have everything I have ever wanted and more" she said "so I wished that all my loved ones had back the thing that was the most precious and most irreplaceable thing back in their lives once more"

By now all her friends tackled her with hugs and bombarded her with thank you.

"Then why is my father here" they looked up and saw Sesshomaru smirking evilly at his father as he maintained his hold on his mother.

"That's my pup" she giggled hugging her son

"Ungrateful brat" Inu Tashio mumbled.

Everyone just laughed. The day went on wonderfully. Kagome took herself away from the crowd as she left for the gardens leaving them in the dining hall. She wanted her friends to reconnect with their families so she left them alone. But she had one more surprise in store for one person in particular but won't arrive until later this evening.

She was laying peacefully in the grass when she heard someone coming. She looked up and saw her kids.

"Hi mama" they said tiredly. Inu Tashio probably tired them out. He along with Kirei and Izazyio wanted to get to know their new grandchildren.

The two laid on either said of her comfortable in her arms soon the two drifted asleep.

"Need help" she looked up and saw Izazyio, Kirei, Inu Tashio, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru picked up Rin giving her to his mother while Inuyasha took Shippo and handed him to his mother.

He walked up to her and gave her big warm loving hug.

"Thank you" he whispered

"Be happy Innu" was all she said hugging him back.

"So this is the beautiful, lovely and most breath taking Shikon Miko who defrosted my sons' heart" Inu Tashio said. He smirked when her face set a blaze as he kissed her hand.

He let out a small yelp when something pinched his tail. He looked back and saw both of his sons with a rock in their hand ready to fire again.

'_Oh my Kami there are two more Mirokus'_ 'she groaned inwardly.

"Remove yourself from my mates' person" Sesshomaru growled. Inu Tashio made a dash to hide behind his mate.

"Thank you" this time it was Izazyio and Kirei to hug her "Thank you for all that you have done for our sons" Kirei said "and thank you for once again making us a whole family" Izazyio said.

"Yes we are forever in your debt" Inu Tashio said sounding like a true Lord

"It's no problem at all and no one owes me anything, I'm just happy to have you all here and seeing the joyous expression on all of your faces" she said softly.

She and Sesshomaru took the kids in their arms and took them to their rooms. After tucking them in they headed back to the festivities.

Sango and Mirokus' families all got to know her and instantly accepted her into their families though Sesshomaru almost killed Mirokus' father for grabbing Kagomes ass.

After a few hours almost everyone retired for the night. It was only her, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha left.

'_I am ready'_ she heard a soft voice in her head. She instantly had a small happy smile on her face.

"Inuyasha" she said "I think I dropped a box of Ramen back in the gardens. I found it in my pack and was going to give it to you but it must have fallen out" he was already gone.

"Come on quick" she whispered to Sesshomaru pulling him to the gardens.

"Love what is going on" he asked confused.

"I want to see Inuyasha face when he doesn't find the Ramen but something better now shhh" they masked there scents, auras, and presence and hid behind a podium spying.

Inuyasha was annoyed when he didn't find the Ramen because he really wanted it.

"Kagome you're d—"

"Hello Inuyasha" a voice said kindly emerging from behind a tree. He instantly froze when he heard that voice. It was he same soft sweet voice from so long ago. He turned and saw her there. She looked as young as she did back then. Her eyes were kind and warm. Her scent was Vanilla/Cherry Blossoms.

"Kikiyuo"


	21. What about you two?

It's been a week since the arrival of her friends lost ones but she couldn't help but wonder about her kids. Right now she and Sesshomaru were in the gardens watching the play. She couldn't help but wonder where were their parents and siblings? Was their wish even granted? Just like always, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Rin Shippo" she called out. They came running and laughing to their parents.

"Yes mama" they asked innocently.

"I was wondering" she didn't know how to ask this question. I mean if for some reason their wish weren't granted, she didn't want to make them feel sad.

"Why our wishes weren't granted" Shippo finished her question for her. All the years of being around his adoptive mother, he could practically read her mind. After everyone's wishes were granted, she's been giving them curious glances from time to time.

Kagome was not only wide eyed but also shocked. Was she that predictable?

"Umm yes" she said meekly blushing a little in embarrassment that she was caught off guard.

"That's because we already have you two" Rin said smiling softly at the two people she loved the most in the world.

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat their wide eyed.

'_They chose us over their own parents' _they both thought along the same lines.

"Don't get us wrong" Shippo said "we both love our biological parents very much and still do"

"Its just that" Rin said shyly "It's just that we love you two as well and really want to stay with you here. My parents weren't the type to like demons very much so if they were to come back they would want to take me away" she said sadly. "I know that's mean because they're my parents but I really love it here with my new family. You protect and care for me. When I was living in the human village no one was really nice to me because I was different. I was always smiling and laughing. They found it annoying and avoided me. I was never really happy." she explained

She began to shed tears. "I know it makes me a bad person for not wanting to go back but" she couldn't finish when Kagome hugged her lovingly.

"It doesn't make you a bad person just because you wish to be with us. You were never happy with your old life so you found a new one filled with love, fun, and family. Never think you're a bad person because you wish to remain who and where you are Rin, we do not think any less of you. We love you the same" Kagome said lovingly. She looked up with her puffy puppy brown eyes to Sesshomaru who nodded in agreement.

"And I love it here to" Shippo began "My parents knew that I love them and I still do. If they were to come back and take me with them I would go but I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. I do miss them and my pack but I found a new one where I fit in more. I truly do love you like a mother and always will and I do see Sesshomaru as a strong father figure as well just like my dad but I'm just happier here. My parents always told me no matter what or where they are they will always love me and watch out for me" he explained "I still tell them about my life and the people I have come to love as a family as well, but my wish was to always remain with the ones I love"

Kagome couldn't help but let out a thankful sob. She loved them both deeply and would be lost without them. She picked up Shippo in the opposite arm of Rin and hugged them both to her. She felt Sesshomarus' arms wrap around them as she stayed put in his lap.

This was his pack and would forever love and protect them as well as care for.


	22. Jump

"Kagome" she turned and saw Kikiyuo

"Hello Kikiyuo" she said kindly. The two has grown closer since she came back to life blood and all. Just like her and Sango, she and Kikiyuo had a sisterly relationship.

"No but there is something I wish to tell you" she said "last night I had a dream and Midiriko was there and told me to give you a message she said: _Tell Kagome to bring her family and friends to the well tomorrow evening. Though she did not wish it, I did this on my own accord. Do not be late. Make sure they are there before sunset:"_

"To the well" Kagome asked herself. She turned to Kikiyuo "thank you for the message Kikiyuo"

"You are welcome Kagome" the two went to their chambers.

"Love" Sesshomaru asked. He saw that far away look in her eyes and saw she was deep in thought, but about what?

His voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh what" was her smart repose. He took her gently into his arms as he sat her on his lap "I said are you okay" he repeated softly

"I'm fine just thinking about what Kikiyuo told me earlier. She had a message from Midiriko saying to bring everyone to the well tomorrow evening but make sure it's before dark. I don't know what to expect" she sighed "I was just repeating it over trying it figure it out"

"Do not stress yourself out love" he said softly "if it comes from Midiriko at least you know it is something joyous" he said trying to ease her nerves. He sensed her calm and lean father into his chest.

"I guess" she sighed. He rested his back against the wall as he held her in his arms as she remained in his lap. He missed her touch and the feel of her small soft hands feeling his body making him howl in pleasure. He becomes hard just even thinking about.

Kagome almost jumped when she felt something hard pulsing at her ass. She knew he was in pain and missed her. Hell her beast would sometimes try and take over to feel their mate again but she always kept control.

'_In time love' _she thought getting off his lap _'very soon' _she gave him a passionate kiss thus making him harder. He deepened the kiss as he wrapped an arm around her waist and the other hand behind her head. She pulled away and looked down to see how painful it looked. She'll be lying if she said she didn't want that inside her again but she had her own plans for when they re-mated, but she will never leave him in pain.

She gently lowered his silk bed pants enough for his impressive length to breathe.

He groaned once he felt her engulf him slowly as she began to relieve his ache. He howled in pleasure as he came in mouth and hard.

She came up and swallowed every drop easily.

"I miss your touch to" she whispered milliliters from his lips "but soon you will have me for as long as your body can take" she kissed him once more. This one was passionate at the same time but held love and longing.

The two went to bed into each others arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome made a quick announcement that she wanted her friends and kids outside in the gardens to tell them something. They all agreed.

"Okay" Kagome began. She told them what Kikiyuo told her and asked them to be ready because they leave a little after noon right after an early dinner. She didn't know how long it would take to get there from the West to the well so she didn't want to take any chances.

After breakfast the group went to get packed for there unexpected trip. Then relaxed for a bit till there early dinner then headed out.

It took about 5 hours to get to the well.

"Maybe we came a bit early" Kagome said with a nervous laugh and anime sweat drop.

They sat down while the kids play and tortured Jaken.

"What's so funny Kagome" Sesshomaru asked when he heard her laugh softly.

"I was just thinking about the first time I saw Inuyasha and Sango drunk" she laughed harder when their cheeks became hot.

"Oh really" Kikiyuo said with amusement in her voice "please tell"

Before either one could protest Kagome spoke up fast.

"Okay so we got back from some shaman to help Sango with her Hirakots" she began to tell everything "and then we ended up on top some mountain that was covered with mist but instead it was some kind of mist that made you drunk or something because I remember me, Shippo, and Ragin _**(Mirokus' raccoon friend. I do not know how to spell his name) **_singing and dancing while they both transformed into me." She giggled "Then Sango started to loose it when she suggested she and Inuyasha ditch us and go off on their own to find and kill Naraku" she and Kikiyuo laughed when their bodies began to burn. "I would show you what happened on my camcorder because after we came to the village I saw everything but it's at home, but anyway"

"I started to yell sit a" she was cut off when Inuyasha began to eat dirt.

"Sorry Inu" she said sincerely as Kikiyuo helped him up. He just grumbled and feh'd.

"So anyways after giving him that command so many times" she was cut off when a light glow lit up behind them. It was Midiriko.

"Kagome" she said softly "you have gone through so much heartache and pain because of the jewel but kept going on and with a smile as you helped and avenge those who were wronged by its powers and not once have you complained or try to run away from your duties. I do not have much time before I go but because you have the purest soul I have ever seen I grant you the one thing you have always wanted since you have thought of your friends as such a close family. Though you did not wish this is my thank you to you" she began to fade and soon her last words were just a whisper but still heard

"Jump" then she disappeared.

"Jump?" Kagome asked a little confused.

"AAHH" they all heard. They turned to see the kids fall into the well.

"Rin Shippo" Kagome shouted.

Her eyes were wide "Oh my Kami" she whispered. They all gathered around the well and there expressions were the same as Sesshomaru and Kagome.

The well was empty.

"D-did they pass through" she asked disbelievingly.

"Jump" they turned to Kikiyuo "Midiriko said jump" she said thinking aloud

"You don't think" Sango started. As if reading her mind Kagome answered "only one way to find out"

She held on to Sesshomaru, Sango and Kilala with Miroku and Inuyasha with Kikiyuo.

"Jump" Kagome said and they all followed behind and soon they were all engulfed by a blue swirling light.


	23. Speechless

"I can't believe that actually worked" Kagome said disbelievingly.

Sesshomaru picked her up and jumped out with the others behind.

"Kagome where are the kids" Sesshomaru asked on edge. He is in a new time and their children could be anywhere.

"I have a pretty good idea" Kagome and Inuyasha sighed in unison.

"Okay before I open this door I need you to dull your senses a bit" he just glared at her with a _hell no_ expression.

"My time has many different smells and sounds I just don't want you to be overwhelm by it" she smirked at Inuyasha who just glared at her "like some other hard headed demon that shall not be named who passed out for about 15 minutes" she laughed making Kikiyuo laugh as well.

After a while Sesshomaru gave in. Mainly because he wanted to make sure the kids were safe.

"Oh my" Sango, Kikiyuo, and Miroku said in awe. They didn't know what to think. There were so many large.

Kagome looked back and saw they all, except Inuyasha, was amazed by the scenery. She took Sesshomarus' hand in hers "Let's head inside so you guys can meet my family" she said sweetly as they walked to the front door.

And as expected she was right about her assumptions on the kids' whereabouts.

"MAMA" she was tackled by two overly happy pups.

"Hey you two" she laughed. Her mother was always in the well house cleaning, but mainly trying to hide _'enchanted sutras and charms' _from her father.

"Kagome is that you" Sonya called out from the kitchen after hearing the kids yell _'MAMA'_

"Yea mom it's me and I have some people here I'll love for you and the others to meet."

"Okay dear, my hands are little wet from doing the dishes, so if you'll take them to the living room and I'll get father and Souta" she said

"Okay" she gathered her kids in her arms and led everyone to the living room. She and Inuyasha help explained some of the things that caught there attention.

The kids took a quick liking to the television.

"Hey" Souta trailed off after seeing just who all was in the living room "sis" he finished off.

"Granddaughter" Itachi asked.

"Kagome" she said wide eyed.

"Yes it's me and yes I am a demoness" she said nervously. She didn't know how her family would react to the news she had in store. She hasn't been back since the final battle and a lot has changed in her life in that amount of time.

"I would like to start with that the jewel is finally complete, Naraku is dead, and I am still able to pass through the well even with out the jewel" she began to tell about her life before and after the jewel was destroyed so now she was introducing everybody to them.

"You all know Inuyasha and you have met Shippo and Rin" so she went down the list "this is Kikiyuo, the priestess I was reincarnated from and the Inuyashas' intended"

"Hello it's an honor meeting you all" she said as she bowed respectively

"This is Sango, a demon slayer, my best friend and older sister figure"

"Hello it is nice to finally meet you all" she said softly with a bow.

"This is Miroku the monk I told you about when I first went through the well and is also like an older brother to me"

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you" he turned to Sonya and kissed her hand "and may I add that I finally found out where Kagome got her spectacular beauty from" he was soon unconscious as Sango dragged is body and laid it on the floor.

"And last but not least" Kagome said holding Sesshomarus' hand "This is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, half brother of Inuyasha, and the man I fell in love with"

He kissed her cheek then bowed slightly to her family.

"It is an honor to meet you" he said.

Her family just stood there shell shocked trying to absorb everything. Sonya was the first to speak.

"Wow" Sonya said plopping down on the coach.

Though she didn't look it Sonya was 38. She was a few inches taller then her daughter and had long black straight hair and brown eyes. She too is a miko along with Souta. Sonya was carefree but played by her rules. She and her daughter are best friends and tell each other everything though there were times she had to play the mother card when needed. Except the eyes, the two were crazily identical.

"It's nice meeting you all" Souta said

"My granddaughter is in love with a demon" Itachi cried, but like always his statement went ignored.

"Anyone hungry" Sonya asked going into the kitchen.


	24. I've missed you

"How do you like it here so far" she asked Sesshomaru as she looked through her closet for her fathers' close. The two were about the same height.

"It is different" he said honestly "your world is more advance then expected"

"I wanted to show you guys around" Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He was highly amused when seeing her poor efforts in reaching the box on her shelf. He went over and got it down for her.

"You couldn't have done that before you know" she said with an eye twitch of annoyance.

"You did not ask for this one's assistance" she could practically hear the cocky smirk playing onto his face.

She sorted through the clothes to find something perfect. Something that had Sesshomaru written all over it so jeans were definitely out, she came upon a pair of black slacks, a blood red silky button down collar shirt and a pair of black dress shoes.

She laid them out on the bed and was happy when he approved.

"I'll be right back" she left the room for about 2 minutes and came back with some strange garment.

"What are those" he asked looking at the strange fabric.

"Boxers, men in this time wear it under their pants but you don't have to really, you could stick with your fundoshi if that's more comfortable" she said casually. She put them on the bed with his other clothes.

"Let's get cleaned up" she took his hand and led him to her private bathroom. He was amazed at how fine it looked.

The floors and wall were framed with white marble. She had a bathtub on one side and a shower on the other. It was magnificent. He concluded that about 5 people could fit in their at one time. It was cleaner than anything he has ever seen, not even his palace sparkled white this much. What really amazed him was the fact that it smelled like her. Her scent was everywhere and it was sending him and his beast into a frenzy.

"This is a sho" she was cut off when Sesshomaru kissed her. It was hard and rough. It was demanding yet passionate and held so much longing.

"Mate" his beast growled into the kiss.

'_Oh no' _she thought. She knew his beast took control because they miss their mate _'stupid Kagome' _she scolded herself. She knew this only happened when her scent is the strongest so of course he'll want her especially now.

"Sesshomaru" she tried to say but came out as a sexy moan which only made him harder. She could feel his ache pulsing against her core as he lifted her making her wrap her legs around him as he had her pressed against the wall.

'_No not now'_ she yelled frantically in her head.

She had something planned for tonight when she told him he could make her his mate again. She already had something plan but since they all were able to travel through the well she thought of something better.

'_Oh dear Kami' _she was losing the battle to lust and passion and fast. She yearned for his touch for so long.

'_I can still surprise him tomorrow night even if he mated me now' _she reasoned to herself. She let herself melt into the kiss while putting up a sound barrier.

He pulled back slowly and began kissing her neck.

"Sesshomaru" she moaned "put me down" she said softly. She saw his red eyes filled with disappointment and rejection. He set her down gently and turned to leave but she stopped him. She walked up to him and began to remove his clothing.

"I can no longer resist your attempts any longer. I have missed you so much" she confessed as she removed the last piece of clothing from his person.

"Mate" he growled softly in her ear.

"Mate" she said softly with a smile. She walked over to the shower and turned it on. She removed her clothing and pulled him into the shower with her and closing the shower door.

"We truly have missed our mate" she whispered in his ear as she took his length into her hands making him groan in approval.

"My beast and I miss the way you make us scream and cum, the way you feel our body and make it seem as if we're on air. We miss you" she jumped into his arms straddling his hips.

"Make us feel alive again and take away the pain love" she said softly kissing his jaw line. He didn't speak as he pressed her against the shower wall kissing her swollen red lips in a lust filled kiss.

His beast and he missed the way she moaned in pleasure as he finger fuck her making her cum. He missed tasting her sweet delicious juices that dripped every time he came near. He missed tasting those beautiful round perky breasts as they fit perfectly in the palms of his hands. He missed the feeling of her walls tightening around him as he howled in ecstasy.

"OH KAMI YES" she screamed when his length hit her pearl perfectly making her soak his shaft.

"SO FUCKIN TIGHT" his beast growled thrusting in and out of her.

"HARDER SESSHOMARU OH KAMI PLEASE GO FASTER" she begged. He happily complied as he pounded endlessly into her. The two remained there for hours as they both satiated their hunger.

"I guess we can always go out tomorrow" she giggled as they came out the shower after another 3 hours. They dried off but didn't bother getting dressed. The covers were going to be there only clothing tonight.

"Mate" he purred softly licking her mate mark.

"Mate" she sighed happily hugging his neck as she kissed him goodnight.

"I love you my Kagome" he said softly as he held her body to him possessively.

"I love you too my Sesshomaru" she cuddled closer into his warmth as she rested her head on his chest.

The two instantly let sleep over come them as they slept contently in each other's arms.


	25. Day of Exploring

"Good morning everyone" Kagome said cheerfully. After last night she had every right to feel the way she does. She felt soar as hell but didn't let that bother her good mood. Sesshomaru walked behind her with a light smirk seeing his mate so happy. He made a mental note to always and forever do any and everything to keep her smiling. Hell if he had his way she will never see day light for days as he locked her within their chambers and make sure she smiled even more as he fucked the hell out of her like last night.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said sitting next to his mate and children.

"Kagome I want you to know that you are no longer allowed to use my car" her mother said seriously. Her face went pale.

'_How am I suppose to show them around now, no way in hell am I using the bus or train' _she could picture Sesshomaru and Inuyasha killing the perverted men and threatening women who came on to them. And the smell would have them knocked out for weeks.

"But mom" Kagome protested.

"No butts" her tone was finale "you will stay away from my car because I bought you your own" she laughed at her expression.

"Oh Kami the face you made was priceless Kagome" she laughed holding her stomach.

'_I swear people would never peg her for a mother'_ Kagome thought with an anime sweat drop.

"When you are all done eating go into the garage and see your new wheels" Sonya said wiping away a tear from laughing as she tossed the keys to Kagome and left the house. She was taking her father and Souta downtown for some fun.

"Oh by the way Kagome" she yelled through the door "I left some of Soutas old clothes form when he was younger in his room on the bed for Shippo and some of your clothes as well for Rin and if you look in Soutas closet you'll see some clothes for Inuyasha and Miroku as well as Sesshomaru. Sango can wear your clothes but I left a credit card on the table in the living room so you guys can do some shopping. The limit is $8,000" Kagome heard the door close and her family getting into the car.

They all finished eating. Miroku and Shippo followed Inuyasha to Soutas' room to get dressed. Sesshomaru already knew how to put them on. It wasn't rocket science so he took his clothes from Kagome and went to a different room to dress then headed downstairs to wait for his mate and pups.

"This will look cute on you Sango" Kagome said happily giving her a pair of a little below mid thigh high spandex black shorts, a nice white tight fitting muscle shirt that showed off her beautiful curves a silver bracelet and ankle bracelet with a pair of white low cut forces.

"Don't worry Sango girls in this time always wears things like that when its hot out but is not thought of being a whore" she said trying to soothe her worries. She knew how the feudal era worked when it came to dress. Her uniform said enough to make a few people judge her.

"And for Kikiyuo" she said going back into her closet. She came out with something like Sangos' out fit but the shorts wore white and the top blood red with black low cut forces an ankle bracelet and silver necklace.

"Thank you Kagome" Kikiyuo said happily but calmly.

"You're welcome" Kagome helped Rin into her cute white thin strapped flared sun dress and white flats. She looked so innocent.

She went on to help the others as well then she two dressed herself. She had on the same shorts as Sango but with a blood red top like Kikiyuo and pair of Jordan's.

They all headed downstairs and saw the guys were already dressed and waiting.

"You guys look pretty" Shippo said running into Kagomes arms.

"You look adorable as well Shippo" the girls giggled. He was wearing a pair of green/white plaid shorts and a white muscle shirt.

"What the hell" Inuyasha said when she saw the girls. He knew that females in this time weren't branded the name whore or slut by what they wear and it really was that short but still showed to much skin for his liking. He never liked it when Kagome dressed like that and now Kikiyuo.

"I agree with Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said glaring at his mates' attire.

"I too am in agreement. I like the look perfectly but I do not wish for my wife nor sister to be seen in public like that with men gawking at what is not there's" they were all surprised when Miroku said that.

"Look" Kagome said "this is what girls in this time wear when it's hot out" she explained. They did not look convinced at all. There expressions read _'CHANGE NOW'_

"We are not changing" Kagome shrugged. The girls stood there ground.

"Change mat I will not allow for other men to see what is mine" Sesshomaru growled.

"No" Kagome said "Sesshomaru I have always worn things like this when its hot out before I met any of you" Kagome said " and besides you all know we love you and wouldn't trade you guys for the world" she said with some amusement.

"How about this" she reasoned "if any guy tries something even after we tell them that we're spoken for then you could punch them right in the face but no killing" Kagome said hoping that was enough. She didn't want to fight with her mate especially when they just got back together officially.

The men just stood there ground. They knew either way it goes they would lose. These girls were stubborn and head strong.

"Fine" they said irritated.

The girls went to their guys and kissed them on the cheek then they all followed Kagome.

"Oh Kami she's beautiful" Kagome squealed happily as she ran up to her new GMC expedition.

"What is this horrid contraption" Sesshomaru demanded after hearing a strange noise when Kagome started it up. "This is a car. It's something that we use to get where we need to go if it is to far to walk and that noise you hear is the engine that makes the car run" she explained "oh and before I for get" she dug into her pockets and pulled out 4 silver rings

"Put these on" she gave one to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Shippo and one for herself "with these rings it will disguise our demonic features" she explained. Sesshomaru was told how there were no demons in this time, at least none that Kagome has noticed. They put the on and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked like twins. They had black hair and brown eyes. Shippo looked the same put with out the tail, fangs, and paws. Kagome looked the exact same before she turned demon.

Sesshomaru sat in the passenger seat while Kikiyuo sat behind him with the kids securely buckled in the middle and Inuyasha at the end. Sango and Miroku sat in the last row together.

"Okay first we need to do some shopping and get you guys some clothes and now that I'm 18 there's another surprise but that will have to wait to later" she said cheerfully.

She pressed the button that opens and closed the garage doors and pulled out then closed the garage and left for the mall. It was nowhere near quiet but then again it rarely is but she enjoyed the conversations she had with them when they asked about different things. She would explain them to the best to her ability and saw they were satisfied with the explanation.

After about 30 minutes they arrived at the best mall in Japan, _'Shikon Miko.'_

Miroku and the girls stood there stunned by how huge the hut was.

"This is just one giant hut with a lot of different huts inside that sells different things" Kagome explained.

She took Shippos hand in hers as Sesshomaru picked up Rin. They all followed Kagome and as she explained looking both ways before crossing.

"Kagome" a male voice called out. She knew that voice and it meant trouble. She looked at Sesshomaru who looked unfazed but wasn't too happy.

"Kagome is that you" he asked coming closer.

"Oh hey Hojo" she said forcing a smile.

"Kagome you look beautiful" he said smoothly looking her up and down. Honestly that always weird her out.

'_Dumbass'_ Inuyasha chuckled in his head. He never liked that human.

"Hello Hojo let me introduce you to my husband Sesshomaru and our kids" she said picking Shippo up in one hand and hugging Sesshomarus arm with the other.

Hojo was speechless to say the least.

'_Kids'_ he thought choking on his spit. He looked up at Sesshomaru and damn if only looks can kill he'll be in the fiery pits of hell.

"Y-you're married" he repeated shocked. Sesshomaru had enough with this human's stupidity and by what Inuyasha told him the boy is a fool who does not know when to leave well enough alone.

"I believe you heard my wife the first time you little pest" he said in cold tone that would make hell freeze over "you will do well to keep your distance from us all or your last memory will be me sending you off to your demise" he growled lowly. He and the others turned to leave and left the gaping fool behind.


	26. Never say you're not good enough

The day went by well. It would have gone wonderfully if so many people weren't trying to flirt with them. Even Rin was being hassled along with Shippo. Shippo almost ripped off a little boys' arm for groping Rin.

The girls found that they enjoyed shopping. I guess it doesn't matter what era you're from, women are women when it comes to shopping. The guys just groaned in agony every time they suggest another store. After a couple more hours they finally left.

"Uh Kagome where are you going" Inuyasha asked. She just dropped them off at her mothers' house but she and Sesshomaru were still in the car.

Sesshomaru was just as surprised as the others when she grabbed his arm and motioned him to sit back down.

"I said I had a surprise for you guys but that would have to wait till tomorrow, but this surprise is for Sesshomaru since it's ready now" she explained "you can leave the bags in the car if you want because if you take them now you're just going to have to bring them back out tomorrow" she said. They just shrugged and headed inside.

"Can we come to mama?" they asked innocently.

"Sorry you two but you have to stay here with the others put I promise tomorrow you'll be very happy with what I have to show you" she promised. They hopped into the car from Sesshomarus' side and gave them both a hug and kiss on the cheek then headed in with the others.

Kagome pulled out the driveway and they drove for about an hour. Sesshomaru sat silently as he tried to think of what his mate had to show him.

"We're here" Kagome sang cheerfully pulling him out his thoughts.

He looked up and was speechless at what he saw.

'_What the hell'_ he thought to lost for words.

Right now they were parked in front of a beautiful mansion with a huge front yard and its own walk way. There were flowers to one side surrounding a Sakura blossom tree. The other side was just covered with lush beautiful green grass for playing.

"My family is very wealthy" Kagome began to explain as they got out the car "this place belonged to my parents but before he died he left it to me and my brother. My mother wasn't the type to have all of this. She was more down to Earth and liked smaller homes that made her feel comfortable. So when I turned 18 it became mines. Souta was always the independent type and so was I. He wants to find his own place when he's old enough and stand on his own two feet. I wanted to do the same as well you know stand on my own two feet but since I had responsibilities in your time I didn't see that happening anytime soon so my mom made sure to always keep this place in shape for when I came back" she opened the doors and the inside was beautiful.

The walls and floors represented those from her bathroom. They were made up of white marble and on either side of the door were tall windows that went about 15 feet high and covered with burgundy curtains. In the middle of the hall was a swirling white staircase that had a pole coming down the middle.

To the left of the entrance was a large room with a 72' flat screen television plastered to the wall and had one large couch that made a ''C'' shape that could fit about 20 or so people and both ends could recline back. The walls were midnight blue with white stars and each outlined with silver.

To the right was a kitchen with beige walls and a granite island table in the middle with black and beige coloring with four matching stools. The counters as well were made form granite. In the middle of the bar was a bowl of fake fruits.

"This is a wonderful palace Kagome" Sesshomaru breathed. His palace was much bigger and refined but this place was simply breath taking. His palace felt like a place of business especially with servants running around but this place felt like a home.

"Thank you but this isn't the surprise" she whispered in his ear. She smirked when she felt him shiver "Follow me" she took his hand with his and led him upstairs. It didn't take long the staircase consisted of 20 steps. She led him down a hall way that had pictures of people that he gathered was of her family. When they got to a door he noticed the last to portraits on either side. One of Sonya and other that resembled Souta and Kagome he thought to be their fathers. She opened the doors.

The room was phenomenal. It was all white with white shag carpeting and a black 50' on the wall directly across from the king sized bed that had lavender silky sheets. Just under the television was a tall dresser with two doors that opened from side to side and two at the bottom that had to be pulled opened.

She had two large windows on either side of her bed with lavender curtains. 1 foot away from the bedroom door was another door that led into a walk in closet. He was so entranced at the beauty of it all he didn't notice the beauty that he just noticed that the beauty that was once with him disappeared.

"Kagome" he asked softly looking around.

A door opened and Kagome stood there looking as beautiful as ever. She stood in the doorway looking at him with a soft shy smile. Her hair was a little damp and the steam coming from behind only added to the scenery. She wore a white long sleeved silk button down collared shirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. The first 3 buttons were not buttoned but only gave a little peak of the mounds hiding just beneath.

"Kagome" he breathed taking in every detail.

"You see this was the surprise I had for you" she said playing with her fingers.

Sesshomaru didn't get why she was so shy all of a sudden.

"The reason I wanted to wait a little longer before we mate again was because I wanted to try and make it as special as I could" she said blushing at every word. "I've never done this before so I'm not sure if you like it or" she was cut off when he crashed his lips into hers.

He didn't want to hear any more nor did he want her to finish that sentence. He loved her so much he couldn't explain it. She did so much for him and now this. All this time she wasn't rejecting him just trying to stall him so that it could be memorable and he messed it up when his beast took control.

"I'm sorry" he whispered softly after pulling away slowly leaving her breathless. He gently pulled her to his chest and held her as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"For what" she asked confused as she caught her breath.

"You have been planning this for a while and I messed it up when I let my beast take control and for that I am sorry for spoiling the surprise" he was sincere for his voice and eyes showed it.

"Its okay" she said softly cupping his cheek "its fine, besides, my beast was in no better condition. I was ready to cave before you did" she confessed with a chuckle. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly as she slid her hands from his shoulders down his arms until she reached his hand.

"I want this to be with the real you Sesshomaru" she whispered as she took off the rings. He leaned down and captured her lips once again as he turned them around so now her back was facing the bed. He picked her up bridal style without breaking the kiss as he walked them towards the bed. He laid her down gently as he hovered over her.

"I love you Kagome" he said softly as he kissed her neck making her get goose bumps all over.

"I love you too Sesshomaru" she moaned softly as she finished unbuttoning his shirt. Now he was just in his dress pants.

"You truly are too good for this Sesshomaru" he said quietly. That's how he truly felt. She was kind, considerate, beautiful, and carefree and so much more. She loved him so much and isn't afraid to make it known. She does so much for him by just being by his side and she didn't even have to do anything. Just her being there brightens his day.

"Please don't say that" she said softly looking up at him "I love you Sesshomaru. You could have any woman you want just by walking in the door but you chose me and that fact alone makes it worth wild being with you. So don't say I'm too good for you, I just hope I can keep you satisfied for the rest of our lives" she said with a nervous laugh.

She and Sesshomaru are life mates and she just prayed she could keep his interest on her.

"No" he growled "I will never regret mating you Kagome and never think my interest and love will stray from you. Unlike most males, dog demons are the most loyal as they come. We love our mates and care for the ones we consider pack. I will never look else where for pleasure nor love nor excitement or whatever else most males look for when they betray their mates'. I love you and only you and I promise it will always be like that" when he got to the last button of her shirt he opened it and was pleased that she was already naked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to his chest "you are the only one to ever satisfy and love this Sesshomaru for who he really is. I truly do love you and you alone Kagome, you have to believe that you are the only woman for me"

He kissed her long and hard as if to reassure her.

"I love you to" she panted as small tears of joy escaped her eyes. He licked them away sweetly.

"No more tears, I hate seeing you cry" he said softly pressing her body to the wall with his.

"There tears of happiness" she giggled softly. In less then a second, he picked her up making her straddle his waist.

"Then show me how happy you truly are" he whispered huskily getting her hot and wet. She could practically hear that cocky smirk creep onto her face.

"With pleasure" she whispered sexily.

That night will always be one of their most but many to come passionate nights ever as the air filled with their moans and screams and grunts.

Though they have done it many times before, for them tonight will always be the most special.


	27. Epilogue

The two woke up to soft knocking on the door. Kagome and Sesshomaru got up and put on their robes. She opened the door and was greeted with her kids and both had a trey of breakfast in their hands. By the way it looked, they knew they made it themselves.

"Good morning" they said happily.

"We made you breakfast" Rin said holding up the trey to Kagome while Shippo held up his trey to Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled down at them and moved to the side so they could come in.

"Grandma asked if we needed help but we wanted to try our selves" Shippo explained.

"Do you like it" Rin asked anxiously. This was the first time she made breakfast for anyone and hoped she did it right.

They both took a bite of the food.

'_Oh dear Kami'_ they both thought along the same lines turning a little green. On the inside they wanted to puke but they didn't want to crush their self esteem so they played along.

"Wow" Kagome said a little shaky "It was definitely something I've ever tasted before" she said truthfully _'and I hope I never will again'_ she thought silently.

"Most unique" Sesshomaru stated.

"What exactly were in this you guys" Kagome asked. She saw there face lit up.

"We put in some of the tasty stuff we've tasted by grandma" Rin said excitedly.

"We put in peanut butter and jelly, bananas" Shippo said

"Vanilla pudding and some vanilla cookies and caramel pop corn" Rin finished.

"Okay" Kagome said putting her trey to the side "why not go play in your new rooms while mommy and daddy get cleaned up and finish this delicious meal you made"

"Okay" they left to give them some privacy. As soon as they did the two made a dash for the bathroom.

"I have never tasted anything so vile" Sesshomaru said softly spitting out the remains in the trash can.

"You" Kagome sighed "you weren't the one to actually swallow it"

The two went back and discarded the _food_ into the trash and tying the bag. They took a shower brushed there teeth and got dressed in some house clothes then headed downstairs.

"SURPRISE" everyone jumped out and yelled. Kagome saw all her friends and family in the kitchen.

"What's all of this for" she asked with a shocked smile.

"We really don't know how to repay you for all you've done for us" Inuyasha said

"You filled the hole in our hearts" Miroku added

"You brought so much to our lives" Kikiyuo continued

"We know this isn't much but we really do love and care for you Kagome. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to any of us" Sango said

"We just wanted to say thank you for it all" she turned to see Rin and Shippo approaching from behind.

"Thank You" they all said united.

Kagome couldn't stop the smile from coming to her face as she picked up the kids and turned to her family.

"Thank you for every thing and you're all very welcome" she said softly. The rest of the morning went by peacefully as they all enjoyed themselves.

_***Epilogue***_

After spending a month in Kagomes time they returned back to the feudal era. They would make trips back and fourth to visit. While they were gone Inu Tashio and the others had a surprise for their kids.

Inu Tashio found an immortality spell that would give humans the same life span as them. They were more then over joyed and drank it right away.

500 years later everyone was now living in the future in disguise.

Kagome and Sesshomaru had 15 pups.

On Rins 16th birthday she and Shippo mated. They all knew they were meant to be, but just waited for someone to make the first move. When Shippo was 11 and Rin 10, he asked permission to court her and the two has been together ever since. They now have 5 pups.

Sango and Miroku had 13 kids and decided to take a break for a bit before making more.

Inuyasha and Kikiyuo had 10 pups and all hot tempered like their father but she loves them all nonetheless.

They all became successful in life.

Sesshomaru and Inu Tashio are partners in a very successful software company they owned.

Inuyasha and Miroku opened up their own dojo/spa and went national.

Sango, Kikiyuo, Kagome, and Rin own a designer studio. Nothing big but still successful and they enjoyed what they do.

Because of their miko powers, Sonya and Souta both had an extended life span which is now equal to a demon thanks to Inu Tashios' spell, even Itachi got in on it.

Souta ended up marrying his high school girl friend Hitomi at the age of 20. A year after the wedding he became one of the best soccer players ever but never let the fame get to his head. They often visited everyone and had 4 kids.

Izazyio and Kirei were stay at home wives, they would take care of their grand pups whenever needed. Kirei was surprised when she meant another demon in the future. They all were. And when Kouga, Ayame, and their pack showed up they were speechless.

Kirei mated the dog demon after a year.

They couldn't be happier with their lives.

The Inu gang still lived close to Kagome and Sesshomaru. They loved living there but didn't want to mooch off them especially now that they were capable of living on their own. They all lived fairly closed, no more than 15 minutes away from each other.

_The End_


End file.
